Two popular people and one outcast (Brit x Joanna fanfic)
by Invaderalexkagamine
Summary: New school means new friends right? Things will be normal right? Well not to Joanna Wilson just because she is friends with the worlds super heroine Jenny Wakeman, Brad, and her cousin Sheldon Lee because with her growing love for Brittany 'Brit' Krust, Brit's boyfriend Linus will do anything he can to destroy Joanna's life from ruining his, so will she be able to survive or not?
1. Chapter 1: New Town, new school

Chapter 1: New Town, new school.

 **It's November 1st 2016 and everyone was waiting at Tremorton high school for the new student that was transporting from one of the higher school from Sujinara and Sheldon told Jenny and Brad that it's someone he knows and cares dearly which lead Brad into thinking that he has a girlfriend.**

 **"Soooooo Brad! Is she a cool and cute girl?"**

 **"She is a good girl and plus she isn't a snob and a bully like the Krust cousins."**

 **Brad and Jenny scoffs at the fashionista's posing and their assosciation with their posse, they had never gotten along with Brit and Tiff Krust even though they are popular they did help Vexus to try and kill Jenny when they were in freshman years but now they are in their senior year which means it's the last year until they all graduatand will finally be free.**

 **"OOH HERE COMES THE NEW GIRL!"**

 **One boy yells out as everyone gathers around in the halls and Tiff and Brit are waiting for the new girl to show up so they can try and either diss her or try to recruit her in their posse. Finally after five minutes the girl came in and she looked somewhat like Sheldon Lee and she talks in a British yet American accent.**

 **"H-hi I'm Joanna Wilson...I'm new here."**

 **She was wearing a steampunk outfit from gothic boots to wearing a dark color chain jacket and a dark red shirt and a skull necklace."Wow she looks like she came from a cheesy English history movie!" One boy yells out and Sheldon yells.**

 **"HEY! THAT'S MY COUSIN YOUR INSULTING!"**

 **Everyone begins to laugh except for Brit.**

 **"C'mon Brit! She is related to one of the BIGGEST losers in the whole world! Even her outfit is stupid!"**

 **Brit smirks a little and Jenny and Brad had their mouths wide open.**

 **"SHE'S YOUR COUSIN?!"**

 **"Yep! Hey there Joanna!"**

 **Joanna walks towards Sheldon, Brad and Jenny and waves.**

 **"H-hey Sheldon! This must be Jenny and Brad!"**

 **"How's it going?"**

 **Brad said while smiling and Jenny sticks her hand out for Joanna to shake.**

 **"It's very nice to meet you!"**

 **"It's nice to meet you too Jenny! It's also very nice to meet you all!"**

 **She said while shaking Jennys hand. As soon as everyone stopped laughing they all left for lunch and the halls were dead silent except for Tiff and Brit. The two fashionable girls walks to them as Joanna talks to them about her designing for winter clothing lines but she also makes art.**

 **"Wow Joanna you're pretty cool!"**

 **Jenny told the new shy girl.**

 **"Yeah and you are also pretty talented! Hey Sheldon why didn't you tell us about her sooner?"**

 **Brad asked their geeky friend.**

 **"Well she doesn't like it when I talk about her to be honest."**

 **"Why?"**

 **Brad and Jenny asks as they tilt their head.**

 **"B-because I'm just weird and awkward and just idiotic that's all."**

 **"Idiotic and weird huh?"**

 **They hear a familliar British voice behind them.**

 **"Oh boy it's the Krust cousins."**

 **Jenny face palms**

 **"Krust cousins?"**

 **Joanna said in confusion the Krust cousins smiles as they stand beside Joanna.**

 **"Hello I'm Brittany Krust but please call me Brit."**

 **"And I'm Tiffany Krust but call me Tiff!"**

 **"O-oh...I heard about you guys, you guys are the bullies who hurt my cousin Sheldons feelings a couple of years ago."**

 **Tiff shrugs.**

 **"Well when it happens it happens."**

 **"That doesn't make any sense what so ever."**

 **Brad muttered under his breath.**

 **"Hey tall boy you got something to say?!"**

 **Tiff yells out.**

 **"Other than the fact that you are tiny."**

 **"THAT'S IT!"**

 **She leaps at Brad but Brit holds her back.**

 **"Anyways Joanna is it?"**

 **"Y-yes."**

 **"How about we meet outside during lunch tomorrow? I am from London and I absolutely LOVE your style! It fits you completely!"**

 **Joanna blushes lightly and slowly nods.**

 **"Also I just couldn't help but overhear you talking about making winter fashion lines?"**

 **"Y-yeah."**

 **"That is true talent! I can't wait to hear more tomorrow at lunch, well come on Tiff let's go back to our posse."**

 **Tiff was pouting because she couldn't beat up Brad.**

 **"C'mon Brit lemme punch his lights out!"**

 **"Not yet Tiff."**

 **"Aww!"**

 **A few minutes later after Joanna's encounter with the Krust cousins they were at a table at the cafeteria eating their lunches.**

 **"So Joanna."**

 **"Call me Joan Brad."**

 **"Ok then Joan where are you from? Like are you from London or?"**

 **Sheldon smiles as Joan sighs and replies.**

 **"I am from Sujinara but before that I was from London. So yes and no but my parents gotten divorced and I am living with my mom who is ALWAYS gone all the time but that's fine I mean she IS a buisness woman who travels."**

 **"Where is she at now?" Jenny asks their new friend after eating the last bit of her metal sandwhich.**

 **"Japan."**

 **"Cool! When will she be back?"**

 **"Next Sunday."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"Yeah but it's fine Jenny I mean I got my cat to keep me company sooo yeah I am fine."**

 **"Ok!" Jenny smiles.**

 **"Hey how is your job going with Mr. Jaques?"**

 **Sheldon smliles at his cousin**

 **"I quit because he was stealing my ideas.**

 **"Really?! That French jerk!"**

 **"Yeah oh well people can be cruel."**

 **Joanna said while looking at her tray.**

 **"Ain't that the truth."**

 **Brad and Jenny looks over at the Krust cousins table where half of the school were over there talking to them. Joanna was just staring at Brit and she doesn't know why it's not just her beauty or her figure but the way she acts like her mannerisms and the way she talks to others she just can't help but blush a bit just from looking at her.**

 **"Hey Joan?"**

 **Sheldon startled Joanna just from saying her name and she flinched.**

 **"You ok?" Jenny asks her with confusion in her voice."Y-yeah I'm fine! I'm just going to go outside to get air by myself ok?"**

 **The three nodded as Joanna grabs her messenger bag and goes outside to the courtyard as she sits under a tree and breathes in and out she gets out her sketchbook and draws but she just couldn't get Brittany Krust out of her mind due to her beaut, actions, and voice. She already knew who Brittany Krust was because she heard about her on the fashion news and she would just like to hire Brit as her own model for her winter clothes for Winter this year but she knows that she would be turned down because she knows that she isn't popular nor beautiful.**

 **"Hey there kid." She looks up from her drawing and sees a tall hunky jock.**

 **"I'm Linus Hickerman and you must be the new girl Joanna WARTson!"**

 **He begins to chuckle and Joanna rolls her eyes and said.**

 **"Yes I am Joanna what do you want? Have you come to sweep me off my feet?"**

 **"Hell no! I already have a girlfriend and she told me a bit about YOU!"**

 **Joanna eyes widens and begins to stutter.**

 **"W-who was it?"**

 **"Brit Krust!"**

 **Her eyes goes even wider and she dropped her sketchbook on the ground and thought to herself 'Brit Krust was talking about me?! Was it good or bad? Ohhhhh I hope I didn't weird her out so she can bully me or something!'**

 **"YO!"**

 **She jumps after hearing him yell.**

 **"Are you trying to steal her away from me?! I see you drawing her in one of your STUPID Winter dresses I know who you are Joanna Wilson and I won't let you take her away from me!"**

 **"W-we just met! She probably doesn't like me! I'm an OUTCAST who just have the same interests as her!"**

 **"Oh yeah? Well she was telling me how 'interesting' you are!"**

 **"I take it you're the jealous type hm?"**

 **His face gets really red and he smacks her.**

 **"Little bitch you don't tell me who I am!"**

 **"Well how about you don't make me like a fucking Mary sue!"**

 **He picks her sketchbook up and holds it way up high so she can't get it.**

 **"Oh? Then how about I show this to Brittany so she can see what you have been brainstorming for this Winter?!"**

 **"GIVE IT BACK! THIS IS JUST TOO SILLY AND STUPID!"**

 **She yells out loud and he kicks her down and laughs.**

 **"I don't think so also you do realize I can just tell Brit that you were trying to steal me away from her y'know?"**

 **"I'm sorry but true women will KNOW when their lover is lying!"**

 **Linus picks her up and pushes her against the tree.**

 **"Y'know I don't really care about the law about that boys cannot punch girls because I'm Linus the great and no one is gonna tell me what to do!"**

 **He punches Joanna in the face then drops her and she lands flat on her face and as he was about to kick her she yells out.**

 **"JENNY, SHELDON, BRAD SOMEONE HELP ME!"**

 **"NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"**

 **As he was about to swing his leg Jenny pushes him down and holds him down.**

 **"Get Joanna and see if she is not hurt too badly Sheldon and Brad go get the principle!"**

 **They saluted and Brad runs on in while Sheldon picks up Joanna.**

 **"Joanna! Your nose! It's broken and your face!"**

 **"I-I'm fine..."**

 **"No you are not! Let's take you to the nurse."**

 **Brad comes back with the principle and takes both Linus and Joanna into the office as soon as Joanna had gotten out of the nurses office.**

 **"Now this was your first day Ms. Lee and from what I can see is that you had gotten into a fight with Linus here."**

 **"Y-yes sir."**

 **"Principle sir she started it!"**

 **"Now I know Jenny never lies and also from the security footage that taped basically the whole thing it shows that YOU Mr. Hickerson have started the fight and also you have stolen something from her."**

 **"I DID NOT!"**

 **"You took my sketchbook!"**

 **Linus sighs and hands her the sketchbook and as soon as Joanna got her sketchbook back she puts it up.**

 **"Now Mr. Hickerson you are sentence two weeks suspension and also you are-**

 **"WHAT?! THAT IS SO UNFAIR!"**

 **"MR. HICKERSON I DO NOT APPRECIATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR FROM SOMEONE LIKE YOU! NOW YOU EITHER CO-OPERATE OR YOU WOULD NOT ATTEND TO THIS YEARS FALL DANCE HOSTING BY BOTH BRIT AND JOANNA!"**

 **Joanna's eyes widens really wide and her mouth drops.**

 **"H-HOSTING?! But sir m-may I ask you a question?"**

 **"Yes you may ma'am."**

 **"Why me? Why not Tiff?"**

 **"Because every year Ms. Brittany Krust never works with anyone else ONLY with Tiffany and also when you guys first met you two had gotten along greatly at first!"**

 **Joanna nods but inside she was terrified and had absolutely gone insane.**

 **"BUT SIR SHE MAYBE A FASION DESIGNER BUT SHE IS AN OUTCAST!"**

 **"SILENCE LINUS YOUR FATHER IS GETTING YOU SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOW!"**

 **He points at the door and Linus goes out there into the hallway and Brit was there with her arms crossed and her foot was tapping and she had an angry look.**

 **"Linus why would you hurt her?"**

 **He hands her a piece of paper and whispers to her.**

 **"I'll see you after school babe ok? I love you honey I truly do but she is an outcast that is trying to do things she cannot do."**

 **"I highly doubt it."**

 **"Why are you acting like this Brit? You only met her and talked to her ONCE and you are already attached to her! Also you aren't acting like you used to after you met her!"**

 **"Because she is interesting, he likes the same stuff as me, and also she is my partner this year for the fall dance! Also what is in this piece of paper?!"**

 **"A drawing babe that she made of you."**

 **Brit blushes a little and as soon as she was gonna ask him what it was he told her with one of his sad looks.**

 **"I will miss you honey I'll talk to you after school during my suspension ok?"**

 **"Ok Linus."**

 **He hugs her and was gonna try and kiss her but she stopped him.**

 **"What did we say?"**

 **"Yes ma'am."**

 **He leaves the school while his father was lecturing him but as Jenny, Brad and Sheldon walks down to the principle office to see Joanna they saw Brit sitting down on the bench waiting for something or someone.**

 **"Hey there Brit."**

 **They all said at the same time.**

 **"Hello losers."**

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **Jenny asks her with a serious tone of voice.**

 **"What did you do this time?"**

 **Brad asks her with the same tone of voice as Jenny.**

 **"Nothing I am waiting for Joanna she and I are the hostess for this years Fall dance."**

 **Both Jenny's and Sheldon's mouths dropped as Brad's eyes widens.**

 **"REALLY?!"**

 **They yelled out with a bit of surprised and confusion in their voices.**

 **"Yes."**

 **"What is with the piece of paper?"**

 **Sheldon asks her out curiosity.**

 **"None of your buisness."**

 **"Fine then well we will be over here at the end of the hallway by the entrance for Joanna ok?"**

 **Jenny tells her as they begin to head that way.**

 **"Fine."**

 **Brit said in her normal cold yet stern voice and as they were farther away from her she unwraped the piece of paper Linus had given her and her face went from 0 to 100 times red due to blushing as she sees the drawing of her wearing a clear snow white yet had a blue tint around the ends and ruffles and she was wearing a crown while she was also holding a rod and the title of the drawing was called."The snow queen herself with the snow queen dress with glass pumps." She had never seen anyone drawn her like this but actually no one had EVER drew her well only Linus but it would be a stick figure but she had never seen a drawing of her modeling in a dress with so much detail and yet beautiful colors. After a few minutes of looking at it she smiles softly and hugs it tight and whispers.**

 **"This is beautiful."**

 **Then Joanna comes out and she sees Brit hugging her drawing and she blushes and then freaks out.**

 **"O-oh my god! Linus stole that picture from me by tearing it out from my sketchbook, I am so sorry Ms. Krust if you need to yell at me you can!"**

 **She was gonna grab the picture from Brit but Brit puts it in her pocket.**

 **"It's nice I am not mad about it I am flattered! No-one has ever drew me in such detail before so I am honored also I would never yell at you Joanna. Just because I act like a bitch to the others doesn't mean I will be to you ok?"**

 **Joanna nods and feels a light blush on her face and Brit gasps as Joanna flips her hair back.**

 **"W-what's wrong is there something on my face?"**

 **"THAT MONSTER! I AM SO GONNA TALK TO HIM FOR HURTING YOU THIS BADLY!"**

 **"Oh well I AM an outcast so I probably needed it, I am fine Brit truly."**

 **"Not at all! I hate to see my partner hurt like this! He broke your nose and left bruises and cut your lip!"**

 **Brit touches Joanna's lip which made Joanna blush but it still hurt because she was still in pain but she isn't gonna complain in front of the most popular girl of all time. As Brit looks all over Joanna's face she sighs and gets out her hankerchief and begins to wipe the dirt and the left over blood off of her face.**

 **"So do you have any siblings?"**

 **Joanna answered with simple nod.**

 **"I have three older brothers but I'm the only girl."**

 **"I imagine that it's hard huh?"**

 **"Not really, it kinda teaches you how to deal with boys in the far future y'know?"**

 **"Yeah, so is your mom a designer as well?"**

 **"No she is a buisness women."**

 **"Is she from London or is it your dad?"**

 **"My Dad is mix of American and Asian so it is basically my mother."**

 **"Gotcha."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Are they good parents?"**

 **"Well my mom and dad divorced two years ago and so we moved here this year because he kicked us out. Damn it that makes me sound like a damn Mary sue sorry."**

 **"Nonesense darling! It's perfectly fine but I want to ask you another question if that is ok?"**

 **"It's fine."**

 **"Does your mom travel?"**

 **"Yes she does and she is currently in Japan so she'll be back next Sunday."**

 **"That's cool so you are home alone?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"That must be nice huh?"**

 **Joanna shakes her head.**

 **"Huh? Why?"**

 **"Well Brit you are one of the most RICHEST girls in the whole state! You have maids and butlers and just everything!"**

 **"True but I bet it is nice to be free hm?"**

 **"Y-yeah it can be."**

 **Brit smiles and she strokes Joanna's face.**

 **"There we go now you look better."**

 **Joanna smiles softly until the final bell rings to go home.**

 **"Would you like to go to my house Brit so we can have some quiet time to brainstorm for the dance?"**

 **"Yes indeed oh and Joanna?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **Joanna stops from picking up her messenger bag and looks at Brit after she hands her a piece of paper with her address and she starts to grab her stuff.**

 **"It's very nice to work with you and is it ok if I keep this picture? I just love it so much."**

 **"Sure! Oh and also call me Joan ok?"**

 **"Ok well ta-ta!~"**

 **"Bye!"**

 **Joanna runs to Jenny, Brad and Sheldon and starts to head home while telling them about hers and Brit's conversation. Brit sighs and smiles while looking at the piece of paper and she began to be lost in her train of thoughts until Tiff shows up.**

 **"Wassup cous?! You have been gone all afternoon what happened?"**

 **"I'll explain on the way home ok? I gotta go see Linus outside."**

 **"Ok then girl."**

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: How do I truly feel?

**WARNING SELF-HARM IS IN THIS CHAPTER SO I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ OK?**

Chapter 2: How do I truly feel?

"Whoa so basically you and the new girl are partners?"

Tiff asks her cousin in confusion while she was eating candy.

"Yes indeed but I promise Tiff nothing bad will EVER happen this year."

"Ok then Brit but what about Linus? I mean he DID hurt her and you have been acting weird and-"

Tiff pauses and she begins to have a weird smirk but her eyebrows goes low which leaves Brit confuse.

"Tiff what are you doi-"

"YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU?!"

Tiff yells out loud but before she could say anything else Brit covers her mouth and begins to whisper.

"We had just met and I like her as a friend! Just because I adore and am obssessed with the damn drawing don't mean anything!"

Tiff nods and gets Brit's hand off of her mouth.

"Ok! Ok! OK! Don't need to get so defensive about it but still what are you gonna do about him?"

She points at the window which Linus is standing against it waving at Brit, Brit sighs and begins to walk out there and she puts on her coat and goes to him.

"Well how was it? Did you two fight or something?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, because she is my new friend."

"But she made that drawing!"

"I am quite honored that she did that! Look Linus do you WANT to make this work? Do you want US to work?!"

Linus nods and holds Brit's hand but she pulls it back.

"I do want to make this work babe what do I need to do?"

"You have to stop bullying Joanna and her friends."

"But they are OUR enimies!"

"I know but I am trying to get along with them! I don't like acting like a bitch to them you got that? Being Joanna's friend means being her griends friend too you understand."

"Yeah, yeah I do well fine then I won't bother them."

"Promise?"

"I promise babe."

Brit sighs and holds his hand for a bit until she looks at her watch.

"Well gotta go to her house see you honey."

She gets into her car and leaves for Joannas house while thinking about the main thing and it's that 'What does she truly think of Joanna?' Sure they had just met but she felt WAY different around her like she is actually free she had never been this nice to anyone well except to her mother but that is beside the point. She just couldn't stop staring at her during lunch, and when she saw her hurt she felt true hatred toward Linus but she don't want to break up with him because she doesn't know how she feels about him yet but she knows they won't work well together because he limits her on certain things like he won't let her crossdress anymore, won't let her do pranks because he calls that a man job and when she does it, it makes her into a guy. But with Joanna she feels like she can be free but she isn't for sure. But she does know that her and Joanna will be really good friends due to their interests but she finds Joanna to be quite..Beautiful with her long hair covering her eye and how tall she is and skinny even though she isn't picky about body type well..Sometimes she is but she can't get over her voice she finds it so majestic and cute. As she turn to her house she sees Joanna playing with a little girl and her brother with only her Tank top on and long pants and she was playing catch with them Brit just sat there in her car and started to watch them and she notices Joannas abs and her face turns light red but then the little girl sees her.

"Ummm Joan there is a strange beaver-tooth girl in your car spot and is watching us."

"Oh! Well thank you Helena for telling me that because that is the girl who is helping me with the fall dance."

"Really!"

She yells out in excitment.

"Yes indeed."

She smiles and the girl bows and apoligizes for calling her a beaver and then Brit comes out of the car and smiles.

"Tis quite alright Helena and who is your brother?"

"Oh this is Elton! He is named after the singer!"

"Amazing hello Elton I'm Brit it's nice to meet you!"

She holds her hand out and is quite nervous about doing this because she never was good with kids but Elton shakes her hand and nods.

"He is shy but I'm sure he likes ya!"

"Alright kids go back home ok? On Friday we'll play again ok?"

"Ok! C'mon Elton!"

She grabs Elton by the hand and starts to run back home, Joann picks up all the toys and puts them up and opens up the door and motions Brit to come in and Brit does so. Inside was neat and tidy and inthe living room there was an average size television set and two couches and one recliner, a game system and a computer. The kitchen was small however but at least the house had three bathrooms one downstairs and two upstairs which is one in Joanna's room and one in her mom's room.

"Well would you like some yogurt?"

"What kind do you have?"

"Cherry, Strawberry, Blueberry your pick."

"Cherry please."

Joanna hands her one and she gets out a blueberry yogurt for herself and walks up to her room.

"Well wanna come up here Ms. Krust?"

Brit giggles a little as she walks up the stairs to her room and her room was an average size with a sewing machine, computer, T.V, a game system, a twin size bed and a mini fridge.

"Nice room."

"Thanks I pretty much decorated it myself."

Brit notices a music player and she sees pictures of her when she was a little girl with her first dress she ever made and her jacket.

"You look really nice in these photos Joan."

Joanna blushes a little and smiles.

"Thanks."

"Ya know you don't seem shy when you are not at school how come?"

Joanna sighs and sits on her bed and places her hands on her knees.

"Well because I had never gotten along with crowds or popularity it was just a bit chaos for me and also Brit I get bullied a lot and after the encounter wuthyour boyfriend Linus I pretty much lost my self-esteem and my ability to talk to anyone in that school well except for you, Jenny, Sheldon and Brad."

"I am deeply sorry but Joan."

Brit sits next to Joanna after taking off her coat and placing it on a coat hanger.

"Why do you like me?"

"I always found you beautiful, cool, and amazing. I know I know a lot of people tell you that but I find that you like modeling fasinating but after you hurt Sheldon a couple of years ago I felt broken but when I met you I knew that there IS good in your heart. Somewhere and I feel alive when I'm around you and I just want you to feel the good."

Brit blushes slightly at the remark Joanna just made and she begins to think.'Is this what I am feeling? Goodness in my heart? But how? I have been acting like a fucking bitch to everyone and she is so different around me I guess I have put an impact into her I mean I DID help her and I didn't bully her but I did made her feel better.' Then without realizing what she was doing she hugs Joanna.

"Thank you, thank you for helping me with this."

Joanna blushes also and she hugs Brit back but wait is she just now hugging the popular one? The girlfriend to a jock who ALMOST killed her? She didn't care she was happy and being around Brit had made her get out of her comfort zone even though they had just now became friends! She just want to show Brit that she doesn't have to be popular to become famous she can just be famous by being herself with fashion not just by impressing her. After a few minutes Brit breaks off the hug and she gets out a planner and a notebook out of her bag.

"Okay well I have a planner and notebook let's get some Fall themes going here ok?"

"Ok! Well how about we have the Fall theme be about colors, love and fun!"

"So basically like a Thanksgiving type thing?"

"Yeah! Because Thanksgiving IS getting close so why not?"

Brit smirks a little and nods.

"That's nice we will do that but lets a hint of the broadway musical!"

"So 50's style?"

"Like retro and present time thing."

"Okay! But lets keep it where people will enjoy it ok Brit? Although I truly LOVE your creativity and imagination."

Brit smiles a little and for the next few hours they talked about the theme, the decorations and the fashion to fit the theme and of course music made it wonderful for them both and neither of them wants to stop talking to eachother but it was getting close to 8:00 P.M but Brit can leave at 9:00 it only takes 10 minutes to get home.

"Well that was fun Joanna don't you think?"

"Yeah!"

"Y'know I have a question Joan."

"What is it pal?"

"What is your se-"

Brit was cut off by the sound of someone calling and as she gets out her phone to see who it was she groans and it was Linus and she answers.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"You know what's up honey bunches and it's that you were supposed to be home by now!"

"I texted to you that I'll be home at 9:10 jesus! It only takes me a few minutes to get home!"

"But I miss you honey besides what's going on over there?"

"Nothing has happened only us just discussing the dance and nothing more, nothing less ok?"

"Fine but be home soon ok?"

"Ok."

"Love you sugar momma."

Brit held in her annoying growl sound and replied to him with her simple cheerful voice.

"I love you too."

She hangs up and lays down next to Joanna who is sitting on the bed drawing the outfits for them out and she notices cuts on her arms she looks at Joanna and holds her arms.

"When did you do this Joanna?"

"What?"

"When did you cut yourself?" Brit asked her in a stern yet worried tone of voice.

"I-I did this three days ago but this fresh one was from after school.."

"Joan darling why? What's wrong?"

"I am just...Upset at something ok?"

"You are depressed aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Darling why didn't you tell me?"

"If I told you I am afraid you will hate me and call me a Mary sue..."

Brit holds Joanna's hand and holds her chin so Joanna can look at her.

"I would never call you that Joanna Wilson do you understand that?!"

Brit had never acted like this before and Joanna had never seen anyone be like this to her she looks at Brit's eyes and she spoke in her normal shy voice.

"I-I'm sorry Brit I truly am please don't be mad at me."

Brit realizes what she had done and she hugs Joanna close and tightly and she realizes what she thought of Joanna and she realizes that she has some feelings for her but that can't be true! But then again this evening was one of the best things that has ever happened and Joanna didn't stop her from doing anything!

"I'm sorry Joan-dear but I had just never had a TRUE friend other than Tiff and Pteresa."

"It's fine."

"But why are you depressed?"

"Because of all of this bullying and how I TRY to show everyone who I am I always get hurt and my mom tries to stop them but she can't so I have to do it by yelling and showing my anger side and they would be happy because I shown my weakness and my dad wasn't too happy. He wasn't happy with my talents at all nor was he happy with my goal I had in mind and that is to become a fashion designer and make sketches and make the clothes! But he wanted me to become a lawyer. Well of course that isn't happening but today may have been my first day and all of this is happening and such but after my fight with Linus he kinda made me wanna either kill him or myself...He reminded me of the bullies from my old school. I'm sorry for telling you this Brit."

Brit was shocked to hear all that and she knew Linus broke her Joannas heart up into pieces but there is one question she has to ask.

"Darling were the bullies boys or girls?"

"Both but mostly boys."

"Why though?"

"Because I wouldn't sleep with this one boy or even go out with him because I'm ummm..."

"You are gay aren't you?"

"Yes I'm sorry Brit you had to discover this."

"It's fine! It's fine! Don't worry."

Brit puts her hand on Joanna's cheek and rubs her thumb on it while smiling but Joanna is slowly blushing.

"It's fine and to be honest I'm Bisexual and I am trans because I LOVE dressing like guys and sometimes act like 'em and also I cut my hair short sometimes and wear suits and a couple of years ago I was a lesbian but my father brought Linus in and we got together and so I told them I was bisexual and my parents didn't care well except my mother but my father didn't care and Linus didn't care but at the same time he didn't truly like it that I am. But then again Linus doesn't like that I cross-dress nor does he like me do pranks and so he has to set up some rules for ME then!"

"He is a loser then! Hey Brit can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may my dear friend."

"Why are you and him dating if he doesn't let you be yourself and free?"

Brit smirks and chuckles a little.

"To be honest I don't know at first he was amazing but after our first and only kiss he ALWAYS wants to push things further and I would always tell him no and if he doesn't respect me then I will break up with him."

"Ah."

Brit nods and sighs.

"But I do know that he is a funny guy and is handsome but after these past few weeks I am having second thoughts about this whole relationship with him...If only my daddy didn't bring him in I wouldn't have gotten both me and you into this mess."

Joanna lays next to her and hugs her which made Brit blush a little.

"But I am considering breaking up with him but I don't know how without making him have a violent outbreak on me, Tiff, Pteresa or...You."

"I think you need to put him in Pinnacle Pointe!"

She begins to laugh and so did Brit but as soon has Brits laugh gets hard after Joanna jokes about him needing to be in a institution for his insane angry baby boy actions she covers her mouth and her face is dark red.

"Why did you cover your mouth? Jenny told me you are never afraid to laugh."

"Because lately I have been told my laughing is stupid! I have to keep my title of being amazing!"

"What?! No! Your laugh IS amazing and beautiful!"

"Like you?"

Joanna realizes what Brit just now said to her and her face turns dark red and she covers her face with a pillow which made Brit laugh hard once again. After a few minutes of joking and getting to know eachother Joanna handed Brit a container with a piece of Faux "Crepe" Cake before Brit leaves to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch ok Joanna? It's been very nice talking to you and working with you also thank you for this cake by the way."

Brit smiles and Joanna hugs her and Brit hugs her back and she leaves to her car. When she gets into her car she waves 'bye' to Joanna while she is pulling out and whlie she was on the road going home she looks at the clock and it was 10:23. She sighs and then groans because she knows that Linus will be in her house ready to lecture or act dramatic to her and Tiff isn't home tonight because she is at a fast food restraunt eating with their friends, but she couldn't help thinking about her night with Joanna she enjoyed being her company and she had a great but she is still confuse about the whole 'You have some good in your heart' type thing. But other than that she began to think about her feelings for Joanna was it real? Or was it just a figment of her imagination? She couldn't really tell but she had never felt that with Linus before but speaking of Linus she is thinking about how to break up with him without him throwing a tantrum and hurt her or even worse hurting Joanna. She can't believe she is acting like this because she is usually a hardcore bitch who doesn't like geeks and outcasts but with Joanna she couldn't help it but become her friend and she can't believe she is gonna admit this to herself but the counsler was right when she told her that her and Joanna are perfect for planning this dance together with both Joanna's creativity and ideas mixed in with Brit's leadership and imagination equals an awesome team and everlasting friendship. Eventually she got home and she sees Linus sitting on the stairs of her home she sighs and leaves her car and as soon as she gets out he just has to pop up the question.

"What happened?! It's WAY past 9:00! It's after 10:00 Brittany!"

"There were some...Compilcations she just needed someone to talk to about her problems and private life."

"Why?! Is it because she is a loser and wishes she like Tiff or Pteresa?!"

"No, it's about her issues and to be honest Linus you are such a dick and just by being with her for a few hours-"

"You mean 5 hours babe?!"

Linus was mad which made his head sweat and his teeth grinding together and his eyes giving a deadly glare.

"Yes but Linus just by being with her during that time made me realize how much doing something like this can break someone!"

"You are never like this!"

"She taught me that there are some good in MY heart! She is trying to help me correct my errors and ACTUALLY try to be nice to some people!"

"Including XJ-9?! BRAD AND THAT GEEK LOSER SHELDON?!"

"YES TO THOSE PEOPLE ONLY! Also I am getting along with these couple of kids name Helena and Elton and her brother is shy also! Helena has trouble reading even though she is 12 years old and so I decided to help Joanna babysit them!"

Linus breathes in and out and calms down and goes back to his suave attitude and gets closer to Brit.

"Babe I'm sorry I got mad it's just that you basically abandoned me for that stupid girl and for this STUPID dance!"

"The 'STUPID' dance is how me and you met! My father had gotten us paired together! It'll be our first year anniversary and also Joanna isn't stupid! She is amazing and beautiful, funny, caring and is smart! Now I have a question for YOU Linus!"

"What is it?!"

"What is the main thing I like in a person!?"

Linus pauses and thinks and so after a few minutes of thinking he has his answer.

"It's fashion?"

"That isn't the main thing."

"They're body type?"

"Isn't the main thing."

"They're beauty?"

"Isn't the main thing."

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"

"They're honesty and caring personalities! God Linus are your tired or something?!"

"YES! For waiting your ass for 5 whole hours!"

"What were you thinking we were doing?! Were you thinking that we were kissing eachother?! Having sex?!"

"YES! Because you're bisexual I keep thinking now that you will date her!"

"Linus what is the TRUE reason why you hate her?!"

Linus covers his mouth and his face is back to red hot anger and he replies with his answer which will tear Brit apart.

"Because I know what she does! She is a loser who just draws and makes clothes and for what? NOTHING! She gives them away but she doesn't get paid! She should be rich by now if she is as good as they say!"

"Linus do you truly wanna know why?!"

"Why?!"

"One she is taking care of herself only and also she is helping kids with disabilities! She is a hero Linus and is a better hero than Jenny AND you!"

Linus smacks Brit's face and Brit punches him.

"Linus!"

"What?!"

"Go. Home. Now."

Linus growls and gets on his bike and leaves while Brit was throwing rocks at him.

"AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOUR ATTITUDE IS BACK TO NORMAL!"

She growls and unlocks her door and walks in seeing Tiff on the couch with popcorn.

"What are you doing here still Tiff?"

"Damn girl that was awesome! That was better than mean girls and pretty little liars!"

Brit sighs and runs up the stair way and goes into her room and puts on her pajama's and looks at the drawing of herself that Joanna made today at school that is pin up on her board and she smiles then her phone went off and she had gotten a text from Joanna and she reads out loud.

"Hey there Brit I just wanted to say goodnight and sweet dreams and don't let the Linus bites! Oh also it was awesome hanging out with you. Well see you tomorrow at school! P.S hope you enjoyed the cake!"

Brit smiles and gets out the cake and a fork and begins to eat it while smiling and as soon as she was done eating she lies down on her bed all bundled up and thinks once again about how she feels about Joanna and what she said about her having a good heart.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Our perfect home

Chapter 3: Our perfect home.

It was finally morning which means everyone has to get ready and go to school so when Joanna, Jenny, Brad and Sheldon had gotten to the school Joanna tells them about the night before what her and Brit were talking about.

"Wow! Has She like changed or something?!"

Brad and Sheldon said in utter shock then Jenny spoke while carrying Brad's and Sheldon's back packs

"I think she did I mean on the way she was wearing clothes that she wasn't supposed to by Linus because I think I saw her wearing a suit! Although I'm not too sure."

"Yeah we have to be careful ok Joanna?"

Brad told their friend and Joanna nods and after a few minutes of playing charades together the bus has finally arrived and Linus pushed Joanna aside so he can properly escort Brit off of the bus while everyone has gotten around the bus to see what they are wearing that is fashionable and their posing. As the bus pulls up and opens up it's doors the Krust cousins comes out with Tiff wearing her goth outfit and Brit comes out with her hair cut and she was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket and brown pants and brown loafers. Everyone was estatic yet they were cheering and gathering around the two girls.

"Ms. Brit why did you cut your hair? I love your outifit! You look amazing!"

"Ms. Tiff are you two still gonna work on ya'll's fashion lines?"

Linus backs them all away and gently wraps his arm around Brit's arm and Brit answered saying.

"I cut my hair not just to go back to the old look but to bring support to communities like the LGBT community and of course me being myself. Choosing what I want to wear and what I want to do."

"Also we are gonna continue our lines!"

Tiff answers and everyone cheers and Linus slightly smiles but inside he was kinda mad because Brit broke one of his many rules. As they walk through the crowd they walked passed Joanna and her friends and when they did Brit lets go of Linus and Linus was gonna get her until Tiff stops him.

"Let her go to her friend Linus damn you can't control her life!"

He was silent as he sees Brit hugging Joanna and was compilmenting her outfit, her goggles and pocketwatch then she began to talk to Sheldon, Brad and Jenny and they nodded and she smiles and walks back to Linus and Tiff.

"Alright let's go in."

She said as they go to their lockers and Linus holds her books.

"Hey I'm sorry about my actions last night do you forgive me?"

Brit and Tiff looks at eachother and Brit crosses her arms and gives a glare while tapping her foot, she didn't want to forgive him at all but at the same time she has to until the moment is right to end their relationship which will be soon.

"Fine. But you know the promise you made Linus Hickerson."

"Yes ma'am I do."

"Fine then."

The bell rang for everyone to go to their classes and what's good for Joanna and Brit is that they have 1st, 4th, 7th and 8th period together and sometimes Brit thinks the school did that on purpose but at the same time she thinks it was luck. She walked into 1st period and sees Joanna sitting behind her seat and Tiff was of course sitting at her seat, as she walked to her seat she finds a present on her desk and she sits down and opens it where the note said.'Ya left some things behind last night.' Brit looks inside the box and she found her lipstick and her earring.

"Thanks Joan."

"Welcome!"

"Ok lovebirds quiet it down!"

Tiff tells them and she begins to laugh at their blank stares at her until Brit hits her head with her notebook and she hands Joanna back the container that had the cake.

"It was really good Joan I really enjoyed it!"

"Great!"

The teacher came in so they can start their drama class and puts down his clipboard and starts to write on the board and it reads.'Hairspray.'

"Alright class this play's semester is the classic Broadway musical and comedy Hairspray now does anyone know what Hairspray is?"

It went quiet for a few minutes until someone raised their hand.

"Yes Mr. Hickerson?"

"Hairspray is about a, dance-loving teen Tracy Turnblad who auditions for a spot on "The Corny Collins Show" and she won. She becomes an overnight celebrity, a trendsetter in dance, fun and fashion. Perhaps her new status as a teen sensation is enough to topple Corny's reigning dance queen and bring racial integration to the show. So it is basically about equal rights"

"Very good! Now you didn't use Wikipedia did you?"

"No sir!"

"Good! Now class I have set the roles already and since Ms. Brit already looks a male character she will be Link and Joanna will be Tracy."

Linus, Brit and Joanna both yells out.

"WHAT?!"

"But sir who am I gonna be? I thought I was gonna be Link!"

Linus yells out.

"You will be Corny collins."

"I thought I was gonna be Amber."

"Nope you are going to be Link because it is LGBT awarness month and also Pteresa is going to be Amber."

"Fine then."

Linus wasn't happy with this result and Joanna stands up.

"Pardon me s-sir umm but why am I Tracy?"

"Well Ms. Wilson you kinda look like her of course you don't have to gain pounds but you can if you want but we will put padding around you."

"But shouldn't Linus be Link and Brit be Tracy?"

"Well the school border wants to try something else ok? Now please sit down."

Joanna nods and sits back down.

"I am gonna be handing everyone their script and on Saturday we will go over the dance moves and songs."

Half of the class was groaning with annoyance while the other half was happy such as Joanna and Brit but Linus however wasn't too happy with the results. After class Brit walked to her locker to put up her books since next period is P.E and grabbing her outfit to wear for it Linus walks up to her and holds her hand against the locker.

"Babe."

"Yes honey?"

She looks at him a little bit as she tries to get his hand off of him.

"It isn't polite for you to do this!"

He lets go and lets out a sigh.

"I wanted to be Link and you to be Amber or at least Tracy."

"Well if I was Amber and you are Link then Joanna will be Tracy and you two will kiss!"

"I know and that is also bad but if you were Amber I would still kiss you!"

"Linus it IS the awareness month and I know that you are mad at me for turning this way and breaking one of your rules but remember my father owns both yours and your mothers house and I can tell him to kick him out if you keep acting like this."

"What am I acting like huh?!"

"Both a stalker, assaulter and of course a terrible person."

"But you bully people! You are the queen bee of this school!"

"And Tiff."

"SO WHAT?!"

"Linus I don't want to argue. Wait? Aren't you supposed to be suspended?!"

"U-Ummmm well.."

"You bribed the principle didn't you."

"N-no!"

"You did! You bribed the principle!"

"Babe I did this so I can be with you at all costs!"

"No you just want to seperate me and Joanna! We literally just met a day ago!"

"But the cake, the present, the roles!"

"One: The present has my earring and my lipstick and two: She gave me a piece of cake because it was for dessert and lets face it, it was good. Now Linus if you can please stop whining I will be so grateful, now I must go to P.E and ugh sweat a little I guess bye babe."

She walks to the gym as he waves and facepalms. Brit walks out of the girls locker room and sees Jenny sitting on the bleachers talking to Brad as usual and she sits next to Jenny.

"Hello...Jenny."

"Oh hi Brit!

"Hi Brit."

Both Jenny and Brad smiles a little and Brit rolls her eyes.

"I want to say thank you for letting me sit at lunch with you guys."

"No problem! We like it that you are finally being nice to us!"

"Yeah! Even if Joanna IS helping you out!"

Brit smiles and lays back with a tiny smile and everything went silent until Brad breaks it.

"So how are you and Linus going?"

"Meh kinda...Bad because of me and Joanna being friends and us hanging out now because of the dance and the broadway show so he is getting both mean and jealous."

"Kinda how you are when people aren't paying attention to you?"

When Brad makes that remark Brit looks down and nods.

"I'm trying to change and I don't know how you losers don't see it."

"Oh we see it Brit! We are happy for you!"

Jenny remarkes making Brit smile again.

"Yeah we are but Brit how can we be sure we can trust you?"

"Because I am helping others like this morning I helped this blind old man walking through traffic."

Brad and Jenny were shocked and nods.

"Ok nevermind then."

"But there is something that is bothering me."

"What is it Brit?"

"After last night when I was in bed I couldn't stop thinking about Joanna and I had never done that before! Not even with Linus!"

Both Brad and Jenny started to laugh and giggle leaving Brit lost and confused.

"WHAT?!"

"You like her! Like you like LIKE her!"

Brad tells her while wiping a tear away and Jenny pats Brits back while Brit began to blush in embarrasment and leaves a death glare at them.

"N-no I don't! You guys! JUST! UGH! You guys are just like Tiff and my mother!"

Brad and Jenny continues to laugh and after a few minutes they calmed down and looks at Brit.

"Don't sweat it Brit it's normal for a popular girl liking a loser. Like how me and Pteresa are dating!"

"Shockingly."

Brit tells him with her normal bitchy attitude.

"Yeah but Brit why are you scared to admit it? From what I learned about human emotions is that you should always accept who you like or in this case love."

"Jenny I don't love her! I mean I do-"

Brad and Jenny gasped and awws at her with cute faces.

"BUT! As a friend like a sister!"

Brad and Jenny looks at eachother and shakes their head until the gym teacher comes in and they started class.

Finally it was lunch time which means Joanna and Brit can go outside together after they are done eating but Brit still can't believe that Linus bribed the principle and Brad and Jenny tells her that she loves Joanna! But she keeps thinking that they might be right but she isn't for sure.

"Yo Brit you sitting over here?!"

Tiff yells at her from their table that they usally sit at where a lot of the students are sitting with them and where their posse is at cheering and talking to them until she realizes what Brit is about to do.

"Never mind cous! Have fun doing what you are doing!"

Brit rolls her eyes and taps on Joanna's shoulder and Joanna turns around and had a bruise.

"Joanna what ha-"

"Don't ask it was from P.E we were playing basketball and the ball hit me in the face."

"Oh."

"Hi Brittany!"

Sheldon calls out from the other side of the table.

"Call me Brit."

She said as she sits down next to Joanna with her lunch.

"So glad you can sit with us today!"

Jenny exclaims with her usual cheery voice.

"Nice to be here."

Brit smiles and Linus walks by kissing Brit on the head and Brit glares at him but he walks off with his own jock friends laughing and yelling.

"Love you!"

Brit groans and waves as he walks away and she takes out her salad, cherry yogurt and water and begins to eat.

"Hey here is another piece of cake I gave you last night! I gave Jenny, Sheldon and Brad a piece too!"

Brit takes the piece and smiles.

"Thank you darling."

Joanna nods and smiles.

"Anything for a partner."

"And friend."

Both Brit and Joanna smiles at eachother while Sheldon and Brad makes heart motions and Jenny hits them both in the head.

"Thank you."

Joanna tells her and Jenny responded with a nod and smile.

After a few minutes of both joking and talking Joanna takes Brit by the hand and runs outside.

"Joanna wait! Joan! I haven't put up my lunch!"

"That can wait! I have to show you what I found during P.E!

They ran across the courtyard, through the backside of the school and Joanna points at a ditch and pulls away the branches and leaves and it reveals a tiny bridge while Brit was confused Joanna leads her through the bridge and behind the bushes was an abandoned apartment.

"Wow, Joan does anyone live here?"

"Nope! Has been abandoned since 1954!"

Brit smiles and she walks towards the building but as she does so both her and Joanna rolls down a hill screaming and giggling they rolled down the bottom and Joanna landed on top of Brit while laughing. When they looked at eachother their faces turned from pale to dark red and their hands were still held together but tightened.

"U-umm sorry about that Brit."

"N-no! No! Darling it was MY fault I should've watched where we were going!"

Joanna smiles and kisses Brits cheek leaving a red lip mark on her cheek.

"U-Ummm sorry!"

"No worries Joanna."

She put her hand on Joanna's cheek.

"No worries."

They both smiled and Joanna hugs her and gets off of her and pulls Brit up.

"Let's go inside!"

They ran inside and everything seems to be in shape except it was gray and dirty but they can fix that.

"This would be our perfect home."

Brit mumbles to herself.

"What did you say pal?"

"I said that this would be a perfect place to both practice our roles AND our work."

"I agree but what did you say before that?"

Brits face went back to pink and shakes her head.

"Nothing!"

Joanna tilts her head and shrugs.

"Our perfect home."

"What?"

"I said our perfect home."

Joanna looks back at Brit with a confused face.

"Our home?"

Brit nods.

"What about you and Linus?"

"I decided that I'm gonna break up with him, this Saturday."

"You mean in two days? Like after tomorrow which is Friday?"

"Yes! What Saturday were you thinking that I meant?"

Joanna shrugs and had a cartoony 'I don't know!' face which made Brit giggled.

"I know we had met a day ago but, can I be honest with you Joanna?"

"Oh boy if it is about me stealing Tiff's cheesecake I have NOTHING to do about it!"

"No it's about-wait what?! Anyways I was gonna tell you that I had a weird dream last night."

"Oh?"

Joanna sits on the floor and motions Brit sit across from her.

"Do tell."

"It's just that well for one I have seen you before."

"What? How?"

"My father helped your mother get the house that you two are living in and he shown me a picture of you two and I thought you looked nice but when I saw moving in from across the street I was thinking you looked ummm."

"Dumb?"

"No, more like cute in a way."

Joanna's face turns light pink.

"O-oh umm what about when you saw me yesterday?"

"I kinda knew a bit about you but what I didn't know is that you were into fashion and creativity all I knew is that you loved children, games, and helping others so when I first met you yesterday I was shocked to see you into those sort of things."

Joanna smiles and scratches her head.

"Aww shucks your making me blush! But what was the dream about?"

"Oh yes the dream! Well me and Linus had broken up and he didn't take it too well and as soon as the fall dance was over you and him had gotten into a fight and he lost, you won but you gotten badly and I felt guilt and then you and I umm..."

"Got into a Catwomen fight?"

"No we kissed Joanna and then after that it seems like it went like 3 years into the future and we gotten married and had children three girls and two boys. I know that sounded weird but I never had that before ever have you?"

"Mine went like that except you two broke up on Saturday."

Brit groans and lays back on the floor with her face all red once again.

"Hey it's fine Brit don't be ashamed of it!'

Joanna hugs her tight.

Brit hugs Joanna back and smiles and calms down.

"Ok! Well you do realize we are out of school now right? After lunch we are all going home early because of the parent teacher conference."

"Right! So wanna work on the dance decorations? They kinda put us on a tight schedule because the dance is on the Sunday after next Sunday since we have no school on that Monday."

"Actually before they had partner us up together I had already started doing that."

"Oh! Well then let's get to working then cue the music and montage for we will be working now!"

"We have to go to your house Joan!"

"Oh yeah."

They both laughed and left the house.

Two weeks later

It was finally two weeks later which means it was Sunday, finally it was time for both Brit and Joanna to shine. They had spent over 48 hours of hardly gaining sleep and during lunch and recess working on the dance and also it is time for the dance lessons, but there was something else Brit finally decided to do since it is the day of the Fall dance and that would be to break up with Linus and confess her love to Joanna even though that would make her into more of a bitch she didn't care she felt like she was dying inside to tell her but she has to try and keep both Joanna and Linus away and not just because they're enemies but Linus keeps threatening that he wants to snap Joanna's neck for practicing the Waltz at dance class she knows he won't do it but she has to be careful just in case so they won't get into a fight. But Joanna senses something bad will happen between Linus and Brit including herself so she will also protect her also.

End of chapter 3

 **Authors note: Hello guys I hope you are all enjoying this I know I am! I know it is kinda weird and out character at some parts so I apoligize for that but I wanted to try and do something different. Next episode will be big and possibly long but we'll see I hope you all are having a good time and so have a next day.**

 **P.S There will be a lemon chapter so be prepared for that! Also have a nice day/night guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Will you be mine?

Chapter 4: Will you be mine?

Joanna was at a mirror and she sighs at her new look with her hair all put up, her peace sign earrings in place, she was wearing black with red ribbon pumps, fish tights, a light blue skirt with a orange shirt with a light red jacket to go with it and since it was fall themed she put on a maple leaf hair clip in her hair and she face palms.

"Jenny this is pointless! I don't look good in this no how will this impress Brit?! Or anyone for that matter?"

"Joan looks don't TRULY matter to love."

Jenny tells her with her casual smile.

"Yeah you are right about that."

"Ready ladies?"

"Ready Brad!"

Both girls tells him as they hop into Sheldon's car and started to go down the street and Joanna looks up at the sky daydreaming and as they pull up to the school she hops out.

"Ok I'll be going to see Don ok Joanna?"

Jenny tells her and she walks to Don.

"I'll be with Pteresa!"

Brad walks off and Sheldon goes to his pals and Joanna looks at a box she was carrying for Brit for she too was gonna confess and she began to look for Brit until her arm was pulled by someone.

"Whoa! Hey what's the big idea?!"

She looks and it was Tiff.

"Tiff? What do you want?"

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks."

"Anyways Brit and Linus are at the photograpy aisle but hey."

"What?"

"Hurt my cousin and you are dead to me got it?!"

Joanna gulps and nods and Tiff smiles and pats Joanna's back hard and giggles.

"Now go get her tiger! That Linus dick needs to go, he was cool but now he is a jerk."

"Wow both of you have changed."

"Nahh just Brit."

Joanna smirks and walks off in order to see Linus and Brit posing for photography and as soon as they were done Brit sees Joanna and runs to her with a big smile on her face.

"Joan! I thought you weren't gonna be here!~"

She hugs Brit and Linus waves.

"Wassup Wilson."

"Hello...Hitcherson.."

Everything went silent for a bit until Brit broke the silence.

"Ok well I have to get my speach ready but Linus can we talk in private please?"

"Sure babe!~"

He purrs while following her and slowly flips off Joanna behind his back and Joanna's eyes gets wide and she shouts.

"Oh come on don't tell me no one saw that! That is like a cliche you douche!"

In the storage room with Brit and Linus.

They walk in there and Brit shuts the door and asks him.

"Now you know this is our one year anniversary right?"

"OH SHIT I FORGOT! DUE TO PRACTICE I'M SO SORRY! Will a kiss make up for it?~"

"No Linus I am afraid we have to break up."

"What?! Why?! I let you look a man! I let you have some time with that girl and also I soften up for you! **YOU** are the one who aren't being the good partner here! So why?!"

"Linus the reason why is because I am not that girl anymore I am just who I want to be and finally Tiff approves it and to be honest we aren't really connecting anymore also you don't even know what I like both in a person and my interests! I actually wish that my didn't pair us together because after our first kiss you been pressuring me and that isn't right! I had to talk to your team players and they shown your shrine of me?! I thought Sheldon was the creepy geek but no you are! Also you have been threatening poor Joanna the one I care about as a sister and I tell you this over and over and over. Also you didn't allow me to wear that outfit hell you wouldn't even let me sit with them! Maybe I wanna change from being a bitch to a nicer bitch but still sticking to my fashion sense but isn't hurting Joanna or her friends! Sure me and Brad aren't exactly getting along but me and Jenny are and to be honest I wish I did hang out with them couple years ago so I wouldn't be trapped! I was blinded Linus by you!"

Linus face went hard red anger and he pushes Brit aside and walks out mumbling.

"If she hadn't come here none of this would've happened!"

Brit sighs and looks at her cards and goes over her speech while a boy comes in and delivers a box to Brit and Brit smiles and picks it up.

"Well I'll open it after the speech."

She smiles and puts it away and she took a deep breath and smiles.

"This is when I start a fresh new life."

At the main dance hall with Joanna looking out the window.

Joanna was looking out at the stars and smiles as she held herself close while daydreaming till she was interupted by a shout and a push.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Linus I did nothing but treated ber right! Also please not now I can't put up with you tonight, tonight is everyone's special day also why are you mad at me?!"

"She broke up with me!"

"Maybe because you mentioned Arkansas hogs beaten the Lakers again for the 1000th time?"

Linus picks her up the shirt.

"No! Because she changed and you caused it with your stupid 'truths'!"

Joanna rolls her eyes and her smile gone senile and she lift up two fingers together.

"SHOCK TOUCH!"

She put her fingers on his sensitve spot on his neck and he falls down groaning and moaning.

"Ew not really shock touch but it's a sensitive touch? Oh well!"

She picks up her bag and starts to run into the dance where she sees Brit getting ready on stage and she smiles at her friends maple leaf colored dress with her usual smirk but she can't stop but smile at their friendship and teamwork for this dance. Brit finally got her microphone out and the music turns to slow dance music and she begins to speak.

"Well finally this year was fashionable than last years when Tiff was the only one working and I was sick."

"Hey!"

Brit smirks and continues.

"This year I didn't work by myself nor did I work with Tiff but this year I worked with someone that is dear to me now and that would be Ms. Wilson herself!"

She motions Joanna to go up there and everyone begins to cheer and some where yelling.

"WOO!" and a bit of."GO GIRL!"

Joanna blushes lightly and walks up there.

"Joanna when I first met you I didn't know what to exactly predict but it was a good idea that they paired us together other wise this wouldn't have been amazing and fun at all! I'm very happy we became the best of friends and had worked very good together also I love your outfit!"

Joanna giggles and takes the other mic.

"Thank you Ms. Krust to be honest when I first heard that I was your partner and that it was soon for them to tell me that because it was on the first day of me being here at Tremorton high. I was both nervous and shocked, also I was scared because I didn't fit in but when we began to hang out more and you hanging out with me, Brad, Jenny and Sheldon you learned how to be yourself like how everyone here should. You shouldn't be scared of who you are because to be honest I am a homosexual but I don't steal people away, I know I wear unique clothing and I may not be into the same thing everyone else but all it matters is happiness and there is no need for people to fight eachother."

Everyone began to cheer while Jenny's eyes were leaking oil and Brad was sniffling.

"Are you crying you two?"

Sheldon asks them and they shook their head.

"N-no! Just stuff are coming out of our eyes!"

"Then what is it?"

"Tears!"

Joanna giggles as her and Brit hugs eachother.

"I too have a confession also me and Linus have broken up."

Everyone shocked because Linus was also popular like Brit and Tiff.

"But it was worth it because he was someone that isn't who they say they are. But anyways to conclude my speech is that I love you all and hope you all have fun right Joanna?"

"Yes and never quit on your dreams, on yourself and just start being you!"

Everyone claps and Brit and Joanna walks down and Tiff, Brad, Sheldon, Brad, and Jennys eyes were watery.

"Guys?"

"What's going on."

They hugged them and started to cry saying.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!"

"No hurry up and kiss!"

Tiff yells out and Brit hits her head with a boot.

"Oh shiiiit she bequeathed a boot to the head!"

Brad yells out and everyone started to laugh as they all walked to the dance floor and started to dance.

"May I have this dance your highness?"

"Why of course madam!"

Brit takes her hand and they began to slow dance to the song while they began singing in their heads.

-Verse 1-

 _ **Joanna:**_

 _ **All those days watching from the windows**_

 _ **All those years outside looking in**_

 _ **All that time never even knowing**_

 _ **Just how blind I've been**_

 _ **Now I'm here blinking in the spotlight**_

 _ **Now I'm here suddenly I see**_

 _ **Standing here it's all so clear**_

 _ **I'm where I'm meant to be**_

 _ **-Chorus-**_

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _ **And it's like the fog has lifted**_

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _ **And it's like the sky is new**_

 _ **And it's warm and real and bright**_

 _ **And the world has somehow shifted**_

 _ **All at once everything looks different**_

 _ **Now that I see you**_

 _ **-Verse 2-**_

 _ **Brit:**_

 _ **All those days chasing down a daydream**_

 _ **All those years living in a blur**_

 _ **All that time never truly seeing**_

 _ **Things, the way they were**_

 _ **Now she's here shining in the spotlight**_

 _ **Now she's here suddenly I know**_

 _ **If she's here it's crystal clear**_

 _ **I'm where I'm meant to go**_

Brit and Joanna smiles as they began to sing together.

 _ **-Chorus-**_

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _ **Brit:**_

 _ **And it's like the fog has lifted**_

 _ **Both:**_

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _ **Joanna:**_

 _ **And it's like the sky is new**_

 _ **Both:**_

 _ **And it's warm and real and bright**_

 _ **And the world has somehow shifted**_

 _ **All at once everything is different**_

 _ **Now that I see you**_

 _ **Now that I see you**_

The song ends and they gotten close to eachother to kiss until Linus pops out of now where with his gang and started to go after everyone and a boy runs to them and said.

"RUN GIRLS IT'S A DEADLY PAINTBALL WAR!"

Joanna runs to Jenny with Brit running behind her and yells out.

"It's like a cheesy drama film with Ben affleck Jenny and trust me his Batman was not right!"

"Well Brad is taken down and Sheldon is hiding! What has gotten into Linus?!"

Everyone looks at Brit.

"What? I did what's right!"

Everyone then looks at Sheldon and he nervously giggles.

"Eh woops?"

Joanna picks him up by the shirt.

"What did you tell him?!"

"I basically told him that you will take Brit's heart!"

She sighs and puts Jenny's robot hat on his head and jack hammers him down to the ground.

"Well well we have ourselves a showdown!"

Linus tells them with a southern accent.

"Ok since when did this become the western dance?"

Everyone shrugs and one of Linus's boys took Brit by the arm which led Brit to kick him in the face and punch his nose and stomach causing him to fall.

"Linus this has gotten WAY out of control! You will find someone better than me! My god Linus all I said is that I have changed and I don't like you anymore! You have become a jerk!"

He growls and gets out his heavy duty paintball gun.

"Say yer prayers traitor it's traitor huntin' season!"

Joanna gets in front of it and goes while pushing it towards him.

"Bully season."

"Traitor season!"

"Bully season."

"Traitor season!"

"Bully season."

"Traitor season."

Joanna smirks and says as she points the gun at herself.

"Traitor season!"

"Bully season fire!"

He shoots himself in the face and glares at Joanna with his face painted.

"I hate you."

She smirks and points at the right."

"What?!"

Jenny pushes him down and begins to hold him down while the principle was coming with the gaurds to get him.

"GET. OFF. OF. ME!"

He pushes her off of him and begins to go after Joanna and Sheldon and Brit and as Sheldon gulps they yelled out in unison.

"RUN!"

They began to run.

"EVERYONE RUN! HE HAS GONE JASPER CORRUPTED WE REPEAT LINUS HAS GONE JASPER CORRUPTED!"

Both Sheldon and Joanna yells out as everyone goes outside to the courtyard and waited in panic and shock because they had never seen Linus this mad before.

Brit, Sheldon and Joanna hid in the storage room of school where all the school stuff were and it was dark in there and all you can see were their eyes.

"It smells like wood and gasoline in here!"

Brit calls out and Joanna sniffs around with Sheldon touching the floor and found a match and as he lit up the match they can hear sizzling and they see a dinamite with the words 'Gotcha!' on it and their eyes goes big and they ran out screaming while Jenny flies in and grabs them.

"Jenny this is straight up out of the blue!"

Sheldon yells out.

"All because I basically told Linus that we have to break up and due to his jealousy!"

Brit yells out as well.

"I TOLD YOU TO SEND HIM TO PINNACLE POINTE!"

"I KNOW JOANNA!"

"Be quiet you guys!"

Jenny ended their argument until all of a sudden a rope was lassoed around her leg and she looks down and sees a mutant horse.

"Permission to cuss Sheldon?"

"Yes you may captain Wilson!"

"HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DID HE GET A HORSE THAT IS MUTANT! THIS ISN'T A SPOOF OF THE X-MAN SERIES NOW!"

"Oh no young robot twit you coming down to planet Earth!"

Jenny groans and flies with full thrusters which picked Linus up making fly while holding on to the rope tightly.

The principle came in with the police officers and pointed at Linus.

"That's the guy who started this mess!"

They saluted and begins to shoot at the rope which they missed and they hit Jenny's leg.

"OW! HEY ROBOTS HAVE PAIN TOO!"

"Not her you idiots!"

The principle yells out at the two officers and another bullet hits Jenny's other leg and she began to crash land on the roof

"MAYDAY MAYDAY!

Everyone began to scream in terror and Joanna held both Brits and Sheldon's hand as she held Brit's hand tighter.

"BRIT KRUST I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!"

"FRIEND WISE OR RELATIONSHIP WISE?!"

"BOTH!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO! Wait what!?"

"SHELDON!"

"YEAH?!"

"NEVER GIVE UP YOUR DREAM OF GOING ON A DATE WITH JENNY!"

"Ok!"

Jenny glares at both Joanna and Sheldon.

"WHAT?! ALSO WE ARE NOT GONNA DIE!"

As soon as Jenny finish that sentence Jenny's arms gave out and fall which caused Sheldon to fall and land on a bush and Brit to fall and land in a tree beside the roof enterance and the box fell out of her pocket and opens up as it hit the ground which revealed as a diamond ring and she looks at it and gasps and sees a letter next to it and she looks up.

"JOANNA!"

She looks down and sees Jenny's body parts laying next to Jenny herself well sort of she was only a head and a torso.

"Oh boy!"

Up on the roof Joanna gets up and sees Linus standing above her and as he was smirking and was about to grab her neck she kicked up upwards and kick slams him.

"Did I forget to tell you that I was in martial arts when I was a kid?"

Linus gets out a knife and begins to swing it as she dodges it she grabs a broom and started to use it as a sword and fences with him.

"Do I like I give a shit?!"

"Maybe because you are dirty with that mouth of yours Sinbad! Wait a minute this is like Popeye and Sinbad fighting over Olive what the hell?!"

He growls and picks up the broom from her and she looks at her hands and at him. Her hands, then him, her hands, then him and he began to chuckle.

"No way to self defense yourself huh?!"

Joanna remembers she caught something when was falling and it was a boxing glove she doesn't know why Jenny had it but hopefully it'll come in handy. She puts it on and square ups.

"Oh come on now you bitch you want to box now?!"

"Well my father did taught me how to box a bit before he became a scientist and left me and my mom!"

He chuckles and cracks his neck and fingers and as soon as he was about to punch her Joanna punches him the stomach and roundhoused him and he grabs her leg and pounds her down and punches her and she grabs his arm and flips him around and holds him down.

"Say uncle!"

"Never!"

"Saay it!"

"Nope!"

"Then call me daddy then!"

"OH FUCK NO!"

"Fine then!"

She tightened her grip and he started to groan in pain and he used his other hand to throw her off and he jumps on top of her with his paintball gun in her face and aims it between her eyes.

"Ya know Wilson I have been planning to do this for a LONG time! You stealing my girl! Stealing my limelight! Taking my group away! Well not anymore! NOT anymore!"

"It's just a paint ball gun Hitcherson it isn't gonna hurt me! Also it was their decision not mine! It's not my fault I'm not a douch-ey son of a bitch who cares only about himself!"

He growls and then chuckles.

"You dummy I can made it from being a paint ball gun to a regular gun."

"You dummy are you sure that isn't extreme!? I know you are a Yandere but jesus! This isn't Yandere Simulator also if you **DO** kill me then what about Brit?! Don't you care how **SHE** will feel?!"

"I DO! She will be free from you as soon as I kill you!"

"No."

"What?!"

"No she won't."

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING SHE WON'T?! THAT STUPID BRAD AND XJ-9 AND SHELDON AND SURPRISINGLY TIFF SAYS THE SAME THING!"

"Because you kept her trapped from being herself you scared her, traumatized her even. You got that from your mother."

Linus eyes gets all dilated and yells out.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHE WAS!"

"She is prison because she done this exact same thing your doing! She died due to execution so you want the same thing?!"

"SHE DIED BECAUSE IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!"

"You are a violent son of a bitch and you only cared yourself and won't accept medical help."

Linus presses a button and the paint ball gun turns into a regular gun and becomes lock and loaded.

"Say. Your. Prayers. Joanna fucking Wilson."

"Not if I have anything to say about that."

"What?"

He turns and sees Brit on the roof with a tranqulizer.

"Babe."

"Brittany."

"Brit."

"Brittany! It's Brittany "Brit" Krust to you!"

She was dirty with her dress ripped up.

"What happened to you? What did this girl and her friends do to you?!"

She aims it at him and points at him.

"You did it, you made all of this happen! You broke Jenny to pieces with only her head and torso still put together and thank god she is alive! You made the cops come and shoot! You messed everything up Linus Jacob Schultz Hitcherson and I'm not afraid to shoot this at you if you don't get off of her and put the weapon down!"

He smirks and slowly gets off of Joanna and begins to walk to Brit and Joanna sees his knife on the ground.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany." He holds her hand.

"I put it down now just come here to me."

Joanna picks up the small knife as Brit hugs Linus while smirking.

"I love you Brit."

"I love you too..Also I have a gift for you."

"What is it?~"

"THIS!"

Joanna yells at him and stabs his leg causing Linus to fall down and Jenny comes back with Sheldon on her back.

"I thought you were broken!"

"Sheldon fixed me up."

Brit and Joanna smiles and Linus takes the knife out and throws it at Sheldon but Jenny grabs it and Jenny holds him down while police comes and get him.

"Thank you Ms. Wakeman."

"Oh don't thank me sir thank Brit, Joanna and Sheldon!"

"Right well thank you three."

Joanna nods while Sheldon's face turns pink and nods.

"Of course."

Everything went silent and everyone but Joanna and Brit left the roof while smiling and talking and Sheldon and Jenny were holding hands and Brit and Joanna smiles.

"Well this dance had gone crazy huh?"

"Yes indeed Wilson now I want to talk about this."

She shows Joanna the letter and box with the ring on it which made Joanna's face dark pink.

"O-Oh ummm well uhhh."

"I haven't read the letter yet so would you like for me to read it aloud?"

Joanna nods and Brit opened up the letter and begins to read it.

"Dear Brittany "Brit" Krust I have been meaning to tell you this for a while but after what's been going on lately with our lives and the dance I just want to tell you that I am so happy that you are my best friend and I love you like that but...There is something I would like to tell you about our friendship because everytime I look at you my heart skips a bit, when me and you are hanging out together I always wanna hold your hand and umm do what we did in your dream and that would be kissing because basically you figured it out by now because you treat kids really well and help me through my depression and made me smile all this time and I just wanna say that I love you, alot. You have been my crush for a while and yeah I know if you don't wanna go out with me and you are mad you can slap me and leave me I'm sorry but it's true. Also you always wondered what my middle name is and it's Rose well I am concluding this with a cheesy I love you and I bid you adieu.-From Joanna "Rose" Wilson."

She finished reading and her eyes were filled with tears and her face went dark pink.

"B-Brit umm sorry if I made you mad."

"You didn't! I loved this, but do you wanna know how I feel about you?"

"Y-yeah."

Brit smiles and she kisses Joanna with Joanna kissing her back.

"I love you too Joanna Rosie Wilson and I mean that."

"Thank you and I will always- wait. Did you just call me Rosie?!"

Brit begins to laugh hard and Joanna takes the ring and gets on one knee.

"Brittany "Brit" Krust will you make me the happiest woman alive become mine?"

Brit smiles big and nods and Joanna puts it on Brit's finger and they kissed with everyone including Brad, Sheldon, Jenny and everyone going.

"AWW! SO CUTE!"

"YEAH YOU GO GIRL!"

Brit and Joanna looks at everyone and runs out laughing.

"NOT NOW EVERYONE WE AREN'T MARRIED!"

Brit yells out and Tiff throws black roses everywhere and Jenny was playing the marraige march.

"OK NOW YOU GUYS HAVE TOOK IT TOO FAR!"

Joanna and Brit begins to run after Jenny and Tiff with a bat and a purse yelling at them.

 **THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER AND IT WILL BE A ROMANTIC ONE BUT IT IS WORTH IT! (I hope) I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS OF AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT FROM TANGLED I ONLY CHANGED A COUPLE OF WORDS TO FIT THE SCENE! ANYWAYS HAVE A GOOD DAY/ NIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 5: The talent show

Chapter 5: The talent show.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:I DON'T OWN THE SONGS WELL ONLY THE PARODIES OK? OKIE!**

At Tremorton high 3 months after the attack and whem Joanna and Brit had started dating there was going to be a talent show today and they have already signed up.

"Hey you two are gonna sign up?"

Jenny questions them while having the same old happy grin.

"Yes we are and we are gonna sing parodies!"

Joanna announces while practicing her singing.

"And of course we have a holiday one since it is December and close to Christmas."

Brit tells her while putting on her makeup.

"Cool! Can't wait to see them tonight!

Jenny walks off and Brit looks at the time and it was 4:30 P.m.

"Darling we have an hour to get there so are you ready?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

She walks up to Brit and takes her hand and they began to go into Brit's car and started to drive themselves to the school.

"I got a question Brit."

"What is it darling?

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Well I'm a little bit but what about you?"

"Yeah."

Brit smiles and when they stopped at a red light she quickly kisses Joanna's cheek.

"That's the good luck kiss and this is."

She kisses Joanna's lips quickly.

"To show that I love you."

Joanna kisses Brit back while blushing but is smiling. As soon as they got to the school they pulled up and ran straight towards to the auditorium and to the back stage while Sheldon was getting his puppet ready he sees Joanna and hugs her.

"Oh my gosh I am so happy to see you of being well happy!"

Joanna giggles and hugs him back.

"Good luck out there my dear geeky cousin!"

"You too my dear fashionista all star cousin!"

They let go of eachother and Brit walks over to Tiff and Pteresa while Pteresa had a death glare towards to Brit.

"Hey girl!"

Tiff yells out to Brit.

"Hey girls are you two excited?"

She notices Pteresa's glaring.

"Pteresa what's wrong?"

"She is just upset still that Linus is in jail she had a crush on him."

"Ah."

"Yeah...But he'll be here tonight so I will be able to see him!"

She smiles.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine honey he was a douche but I bet he changed!"

Everyone nods.

"Anyways what are you two gonna do?"

Brit asks her two friends and both Tiff and Pteresa answers by singing together.

"Hit me baby one more time!~"

"But we need one more singer soooo."

Tiff gets closer to Brit.

"Since we are the first act and you and Joanna are the last act wanna help us out?"

Brit thinks for a minute and nods.

"Since I know the song by heart sure!"

They all hugged eachother and Brit went and tell Joanna and Joanna smiles and hugs her.

"Ladies and gentleman parents and young ones we are please to announce that our first act is performed by Tiff Krust and Pteresa Krust but with a bit of help from Brit Krust and they are gonna sing Hit me baby one more time by Britany Spears! Wow it's the late 90's all over again"

The three girls walks out and they began to perform with Brit mainly singing the song while Tiff and Pteresa were dancing and she couldn't help but keep looking at her father and mother and Joanna with a big smile on her face until she saw a certain someone and she begins to lose her smile.

"Hey Joan are you hyped up tonight?"

Brad asks her with a big smile on his face and she nods.

"Hey are you nervous or something?"

She nods a little.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Something isn't right, she was smiling till she saw someone.

"Oh yeah well Linus and his crew is here, but the cops are here with them so don't worry ok?"

"Ok."

Their song ends and everyone begins to clap with the announcer walking up and begins to announce Sheldon's act, Sheldon walks out with his puppet and he sits down on the wooden stool and begins to perform. Joanna smiles and she looks at the list and they weren't gonna perform till the next five acts are done and her and Brit will be able to perform their acts. They gotten the last acts due to the lack of people so they decided to fill in for those spots. Brit was talking to her parents and they waved at Joanna and Joanna smiles while walking to them.

"Oh my gosh Joanna you look amazing!"

"Thank you Mrs. Krust and you both look great."

"Well we wanted to support you and Brit so we made these!"

They both shown the back of their shirts and it reads."GO TEAM KRUST! GO GO GO!" Which made both Brit and Joanna face palms.

"We appreciate the enthusiam but please don't do that just smile and clap ok?"

"Ok baby bunny!"

"Baby bunny?"

"Momma don't call me that in front of Joanna!"

"Ok honey bunches we won't say that in front of your amazing lover."

"Daddy!"

"Honey bunches? Now I'm gonna call you that baby bunny."

"JOANNA!"

Everyone begins to laugh except for Brit her face was dark red and she begins to cover her face and Joanna hugs her lover tightly and kisses her head.

"I'm sorry baby but it was so cute!"

Brit glares at her and hugs her back.

"Alright love birds it's almost time for your acts. Good luck!"

Mr and Mrs Krust walks out of the back stage and sits down while Joanna and Brit waves at them.

"Now for our final three acts we have Joanna and Brit for them and for this act they are gonna perform their parody of.'You're a mean one Mr. Grinch.' With the parody called.'You're a mean one Mr. Hitcherson.' So everyone here they are Ms. Joanna Rose Lee Wilson and Brittany 'Brit' Krust!"

Joanna and Brit walks out while wearing santa hats and they grabbed their mics and the song began to play while Linus began to watch them.

 **Song begins to play.**

 **Joanna:**

 **You're a mean one, Mr. Hitcherson.**

 **You really are an ass.**

 **You're as cuddly as a needle,**

 **You're as charming as a witch.**

 **Mr. Hitcherson.**

 **You're a bad banana**

 **With a greasy black peel.**

 **Brit:**

 **You're a monster, Mr Hitcherson**

 **Your heart's full of darkenss.**

 **Your brain is full of raw meat,**

 **You've got kishins in your soul**

 **Mr Hitcherson**

 **I wouldn't touch you, with a**

 **thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.**

 **Joanna:**

 **You're a vile one, Mr. Hitcherson.**

 **You have poison in your nails.**

 **You have all the tender sweetness**

 **Of a whining Jasper.**

 **Mr. Hitcherson.**

 **Brit:**

 **Given the choice between the two of you**

 **I'd take the whining Jasper.**

 **You're a foul one, Mr. Hitcherson.**

 **You're a nasty, wasty Dio.**

 **Your heart is full of hateful love**

 **Your soul is full of evil Mr. Hitcherson.**

 **The three words that best describe you,**

 **Are as follows, and I quote:** **"Stink. Stank. Stunk."**

 **Joanna:**

 **You're a rotter, Mr. Hitcherson.**

 **You're the king of sinful sots.**

 **Your heart's a dead tomato splot**

 **With green purple spots**

 **Mr. Hitcherson.**

 **Your soul is an apalling dump heap overflowing**

 **with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable**

 **rubbish imaginable**

 **Mangled up in tangled up knots.**

 **Brit:**

 **You nauseate me, Mr Hitcherson**

 **With a noxious super nos**

 **You're a crooked jerky jockey and,**

 **You drive a broken corvette**

 **Mr Hitcherson!**

 **Both:**

 **You're a three decker saurkraut and toadstool**

 **sandwich**

 **With arsenic sauce.**

The song ends and Linus's friend began booing at them and Linus smirks while the crowd began to laugh.

"Now for the next song right Joanna."

"Yes!"

Joanna grabs out her guitar and puts on her Mad Hatter hat and Brit smiles and

 **Song begins to play.**

 **Try with all of your might**

 **But none can hide from this unforgiving moonlight**

 **Bear your scars like a prayer - Another wish lost to the night**

 **Every step I take, every fallen tear**

 **Weaves another lie, a curse I will bear**

 **There's a part of me, struggling to break free: It lives within the dark**

 **Will tomorrow come at last?**

 **In a million shards of broken glass**

 **Fate is bleeding through my resilient soul**

 **Dyeing it a pale and fragile blue**

 **There is beauty in the lie, spoken like a bittersweet goodbye**

 **Still that brilliant light is beyond my reach**

 **Maybe I belong here – beneath the light of the moon**

 **Praise your palette of lies**

 **For it's a masterpiece that you have created**

 **All of your promises, bleeding in flawless harmony**

 **Sing another spell, paint another dream**

 **We could bring to life a new reality**

 **All of my mistakes, gathering like storm clouds**

 **Will soon rain down on me**

 **Are we dancing in our chains?**

 **Blinded by the by pride inside our veins**

 **I once feared the end, praying for my life**

 **Now I greet that darkness as a friend**

 **There's one thing I will protect**

 **It's the innocence they all neglect**

 **I can hear a voice, like a melody, rivaling the silence**

 **For once I feel I am free**

 **Maybe there's a chance, a way out of this cruel and deadly dance, but at what cost?**

 **Again the full moon is lost to the night**

 **Will tomorrow come at last?**

 **In a million shards of broken glass**

 **Fate is bleeding through my resilient soul**

 **Dyeing it a pale and fragile blue**

 **There is beauty in the lie, spoken like a bittersweet goodbye**

 **Still that brilliant light is beyond my reach**

 **Maybe I belong here – beneath the light of the moon**

People began to cheer louder and Joanna started to sing while Brit started to dance.

 **Song begins to play**

 **In the daylight,**

 **I'm your sweetheart,**

 **Your crazy-teenager-girl prude is a work of art.**

 **But you don't know me,**

 **And soon you won't forget,**

 **Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent**

 **Better beware I go bump in the night,**

 **Devil-may-care with a need for life,**

 **And I know you,**

 **Can't resist this**

 **You know you**

 **Are so afraid.**

 **Boy you better run for your life!**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**

 **(Oh god!)**

 **Say hello to something scary,**

 **The monster in your head,**

 **(Oh god!)**

 **Just give in and you won't be sorry,**

 **Welcome to my other side,**

 **Hello it's Mz. Invader!**

 **[Verse 2]**

 **I can be the bitch,**

 **I can play the weirdo,**

 **Or your normal princess who could ask for more.**

 **A touch of wicked,**

 **A pinch of risqué,**

 **Good girl gone bad, my insanity is your remedy**

 **Better be scared, better be afraid,**

 **Now that the monster is out of her cave,**

 **And I know you,**

 **Don't wanna risk it,**

 **You know you**

 **Are so afraid.**

 **Boy, you better run for your life!**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**

 **(Oh god!)**

 **Say hello to something scary,**

 **The monster in your head,**

 **(Oh god!)**

 **Just give in and you won't be sorry,**

 **Welcome to my other side,**

 **Hello it's Mz. Invader!**

 **Hello it's Mz. Invader!**

 **Hello it's Mz. Invader!**

 **Hello it's Mz. Invader!**

 **[Bridge]**

 **I'm the spider crawling down your spine,**

 **Underneath your skin.**

 **I will gently torture your mind,**

 **Before I tuck you in.**

 **Put on the blindfold**

 **There's no way to be sure,**

 **Which girl you'll get killed tonight!**

 **(It's me, Joanna, I swear!)**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**

 **(Oh god!)**

 **Say hello to something scary,**

 **The monster in your head,**

 **(Oh god!)**

 **Just give in and you won't be sorry,**

 **Welcome to my other side,**

 **Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**

 **(Oh god!)**

 **Say hello to something scary,**

 **The monster in your head,**

 **(Oh god!)**

 **Just give in and you won't be sorry,**

 **Welcome to my other side,**

 **Hello it's Mz. Invader!**

 **Hello it's Mz. Invader!**

Joanna smiles at the crowd and throws her hat to them and they left the stage after that song and they were sweating and Brit smiles and pats Joanna's back.

"We did good babe."

"You guys did an amazing job!" The announcer walks past them with the results.

"Ok now the winner of this years talent show is...Brit and Joanna!"

Joanna and Brit runs out there while Joanna drags Jenny, Brad and Sheldon while Brit drags Tiff and Pteresa and they bowed while the crowd was clapping and cheering and Joanna and Brit holds up the $5,000 check from the bank which is enough to fix up that house they hang out at that is close to the school.

The next day at Joanna's house and Joanna smells bacon which made her wake up.

"BACON?! BRIT IS THAT YOU?!"

She runs down the stairs and she sees her mother cooking.

"Oh hello dearie!"

"Oh sh-"

End of Chapter 5.

 **SONGS SUCH AS THE AOKI COVER IS BY AMALEE GO CHECK HER OUT AND THE LAST SONG IS A PARODY OF MZ. HYDE BY HALESTORM GO CHECK THEM OUT AND THE FIRST ONE WAS A SPOOF OF GRINCH BY THURL!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

 **WARNING A BIT OF LEMON NOT TOO MUCH JUST SOME HINTS! SORRY! BUT I COULDN'T RESIST IT!**

Joanna was looking at her mom in both shock and a bit of anger.

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you!~ I wanted come and see you and your girlfriend at the talent show, the dance, and of course stay here for Christmas and New Years!"

Joanna sighs and pours her a glass of milks and she rubs her eyes and pouring cereal in a bowl while talking in a monotone voice.

"One the fall dance was over a LONG time ago and the talent show was last night."

Her mother chuckles nervously and lowers her head.

"I know that I promised you and Brit that I would be there for you two but I am sorry I was busy with work and something happened with my fiancée-"

Joanna spits out her milk and cereal at her moms face which leaves cereal and milk all over her face.

"Fiancée?! Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! WHO IS HE?!"

Her mom smiles big and shows her the picture of him and it was the football coach George Clooney Hitcherson.

"Don't get confused of the actor."

Joanna spits out her cereal her mothers face once more and her mother glares at her and cleans her face.

"Mom that is Linus's father!"

"Now I know what happened but Linus has changed and he is actually nice! Give him a chance honey."

"You know mom I am usually not mad at you with the guys you pick but this is a HUGE no no!"

Her mom rolls her eyes and sighs and puts the bacon down and she puts her hands on her hips.

"Now young lady."

"Oh dear god not the young lady."

"I am older than you, I am your mother, I am the only person other than god that can choose my life!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now get to school and finish it this week so we can start our holiday vacation."

Joanna nods and gets ready and as she puts her back pack on a note falls out and she looks at it and it was from Brit, she opens it and reads it aloud as soon as she walks out to go to the bus stop to see her friends.

"Dear Joanna Rose Wilson, I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me and being with me and I just wanted to tell you I love you very much but I have a bad feeling that something is just bound to happen I hope to see you at school but I will be there in the afternoon due to an appointment I have. I love you my queen. From your lover Brittany "Brit" Krust. Also P.S Look at the bottom of this letter I have something for you."

Joanna looks at it and smiles as it was a drawing of her with Brit and a couple of kids of their own. As she got to Jenny and Brad she questions them about why Sheldon isn't their with them.

"He has the flu."

Brad answers Joanna's question.

"Seems like everyone is getting the flu right Joanna?"

Joanna nods and she begins to think if Brit went to the doctor to see if she has it but she shakes her head at that thought because she knows that Brit RARELY gets sick but she still can't ignore the fact that her mother is gonna marry her enemies father which makes Linus her step brother, but at least Brad snapped his fingers to wake her up.

"Yeah pretty much Jenny."

Joanna tells her robotic friend with a smile and after ten minutes of walking they had finally arrive at the school and it was half empty since a lot of kids were sick at home with the flu.

"Wow it is pretty empty right guys?"

Jenny tells her two best friends and Brad nods while Joanna was going to her locker.

"I'll see you guys at lunch."

She walks to her class and all that they did in science class is just basically write on how snowflakes are formed and such. When the bell rang for lunch she gets a text from Brit which tells her to got to the house behind the school they were repairing and so she did. When she got there she sees Brit laying down at the hill top next to the house looking at the sky and Joanna runs to her and lays next to her.

"Hey Brit."

Brit looks over at Joanna and smiles.

"Hey darling."

"Why weren't you at school?"

"Been busy working on the house after my appointment with a jewlery handler."

"Oh, ok."

Brit lays on her side and looks at Joanna.

"The sky is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is Brit."

"It's beautiful like you."

Joanna blushes at that remark and she lays on her side as well and she holds Brit's hand while smirking.

"I'm surprised your still wearing that ring. It has been three months baby."

"I love it Joanna it keeps me safe and it makes me feel like you are here with me."

"Well I am here now with you."

Joanna smiles and they got close to eachother they began to kiss eachother and Brit wraps her arms around Joanna's neck and nuzzles her.

"Did you like my drawing?"

"Yes I did."

Joanna smiles but then her smile leaves and it formed a frown.

"Honey what's wrong?"

Joanna sighs and looks down.

"My mom is marrying Linus's dad."

"W-what?!"

Joanna nods and she lets go of Brit.

"Yeah she said Linus had changed and she said that I should give him a chance."

"And are you?"

"Fuck no!"

"Well how about me and you spend the holidays together by ourselves? We'll spend one day with your family then one day with mine and then we can go to London for OUR vacation, what do you think babe?"

Joanna smiles softly and kisses her nose.

"I love that idea."

Brit hugs her lover tightly and so did Joanna and then she picks up Brit and swings her around until Brit "accidentally" pushes her and they began to roll down the hill and like before Joanna was on top and Brit was below of Joanna and they were both blushing but was smiling.

"Someone is a little frisky huh?~"

Joanna smirks and Brit blushes while smirking as well and wraps her arms yet again around Joanna's neck.

"Maybe a little~"

They begin to kiss eachother deeply and they were forgetting everything, like the drama, the school, and their friends. They just want to be by themselves for once in their relationship because ever since they got together they were each busy with their own work and such but now since it is the holiday and that they are free they can finally be alone. Brit massages Joanna while kissing her and Joanna stopped and starts to kiss Brit's neck.

"Baby don't leave a hicky yet~"

Joanna whines while purring.

"Aww but I want everyone to know that you are mine and only mine~"

Brit giggles softly and kisses Joanna and as soon as she gropes Joanna's ass and Joanna softly moans the school bell rang and they heard it and began to pout.

"Awww no!"

They both yell out.

"Damn you school!"

"well next time when we do have our lovely alone time lets do it on what we call a bed~"

Brit nuzzles Joanna.

"Yeah~"

They get up and kissed eachother one last time and held eachothers hands and began to walk to school.

"Wait why did you want me to meet you there?"

"Joanna I want you to meet me there so we can have a bit of quiet with eachother."

They both smile and they go back to their classes while Jenny and Brad asks Joanna what they did.

When it was time to go home and Joanna held hands on the way home with Brit they saw a Jeep at Joanna's home and Brit instantly knows who's Jeep that is.

"Oh dear god no."

"What? Who's Jeep is that?"

"The Hitcherson's."

They both looked at eachother and Joanna sighs and grabs a bat.

"Ok well let's sneakily walk into the house and up the stairs."

"And if they see us?"

"Well then.."

Everything went silent and Joanna begins to sing.

"FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT! MMHMMM FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT NO THANKS! DON'T MIND I'MMA JUST GRAB MY STUFF AND LEAVE, EXCUSE ME PLEASE! FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT! NOPE! FUCK THIS SHIT I'M ALRIGHT THEN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE I'MMA GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! FUCK THIS I'M OUT!"

She poses at the end and Brit was clapping but she began to laugh.

"I'm serious."

"Oh I know babe! But that was classic."

They smile at eachother and they went into her house and walks up the stairs quietly and quickly goes into Joanna's room.

"Ok so far they hadn't hear or had seen us."

They began to whisper.

"Yes now let's hurry up and get your pajama's since we are gonna have a sleepover at our home."

Joanna nods while getting into her closet and all of a sudden Brit disappeared and when she turned around she was confused.

"Babe? Now come on Brit don't hide from me."

She begins to look around in her room and in the bathroom until she heard muffling and she grabs her bat and opens the door to the hallway and sees Linus giving Brit a noogie.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"What sis? I am just welcoming your girlfriend"

Linus let's go of Brit and Brit slaps him while he flips her off.

"WE ARE NOT GONNA BE RELATED! NO WAY NO HOW! NOPE!"

"Aww but my daddy and your mommy are gonna get married soon in August and we will be related!"

Joanna's face turns red and she grinds her teeth.

"Also maybe I can kiss you or Brit on the cheek to bed!"

"Shut up Linus!"

"Oh Brit what's wrong? Hate it that I'm gonna be your wife's stepbrother?"

"Wife?"

Brit's face turns red and she slaps Linus.

"After all I did read your diary."

He shows Brit her diary and she punches him and he begins to laugh.

"Oh and all those sexual things that you want to do to her~"

Brits face went from light red to a darker yet evil shade of red and she grabs the bat and begins to beat him.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Joanna jumps on Linus and punches him until his father stops them.

"Now what was the meaning of this?!"

"Sorry Mr. Hitcherson but he was being...Sexual and such to us."

"Now son."

"Sorry daddy but she is gonna be my sister so I might as well mess around."

"She is older than you by 3 months."

Once Joanna hears that from Linus's father she gives a devilish smile.

"So I get to boss him around?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Both Brit and Joanna looks at eachother with a big serene smiles and Linus backs away.

"Oh shit."

Joanna and Brit grabs bats and starts chasing after him.

"WHO'S THE BIG GUY NOW!?"

Joanna yells out at him.

"COME ON LET'S PLAY A GAME CALLED 'WHACK-A-LINUS!'"

Brit yells out and they chased him outside and down the street and Ms. Wilson and Mr. Hitcherson held eachothers hand and smiles.

"Well George they sure are getting along right?"

"Yes Christina they are."

They kissed eachother and Joanna saw them.

"OK DON'T GET FLIRTY IN FRONT OF US!"

Joanna had a black eye and her bottom lip was bleeding and Brit takes her to the bathroom in Joanna's room.

"We have to tell them no fighting Christina."

"Yep we do."

In the bathroom Brit was cleaning up Joanna and she licks the blood off of Joanna and smirks.

"I'm not looking foward to this."

"I know but I talked to your mother and she said tomorrow we can hang out with them and then we can hang out with my family then on Monday we go to London for our two week vacation!"

Joanna smiles at that remark and she looks at Brit in the eyes.

"I can't wait to spend Christmas with you my love."

She puts her hands on Brit's waist as Brit wraps her arms around Joanna's neck.

"Me too my love me too."

They began kissing eachother once more while smiling and within every kiss they make the deeper it gets which makes Brit moan very quietly and she puts Joanna's hand on her left breast and Joanna squeezes it softly until they heard snickering outside the door and they looked outside the door and it Linus and his friend Josh and they were holding a camera.

"YOU WERE FILMING US?!"

Brit yells out.

"Well looks like sissy and her girlfriend waifu were having a sexy moment!~"

Linus said in a flirty voice.

"Oh yeah!"

His friend Josh said while drooling.

"What was he?"

Joanna realizes what he was thinking about and she picks him up and throws him downstairs.

"GO MASTURBATE AND TAKE YOUR BONER SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU IDIOT AND AS FOR YOU LINUS!"

Brit took the camera and Joanna grabs the bulky jock and he was laughing.

"Aww come one we just wanted to see what you two were doing! After you stole my girlfriend!"

"I didn't steal her you sick fuck!"

She threw him outside in the cold with only his thong on and he began to shiver.

"Babe he is wearing a fucking thong."

Brit face palms and Joanna begans to laugh as she deleted the video of them making out.

"Yeah that is why I am hoping he gets in jail. Fucking pervert."

They get ready for bed and they locked the window and covered it up and locked the door and blocked the keyhole.

"No sexy moments babe!"

Brit calls her out.

"I wasn't going to!"

"I know I just wanted to do that."

Joanna shakes her head and they kissed eachother good night and Brit lays her head againsts Joanna and closes her eyes.

"Love you Wilson."

"Love you too Krust."

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 7: A winter adventure Part 1

**Chapter 7: A winter adventure. [Part 1]**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY WELL THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER SO THAT MEANS I'M STILL NOT GONNA CENSOR ANYTHING AT ALL (I'm probably gonna regret it XD Nah probably won't.) SO I'M SORRY! ALSO I KNOW THAT JOANNA GETS HURT IN EVERY CHAPTER BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST ONE FOR AWHILE WHEN SHE GETS HURT!**

It was finally morning and Brit wakes up and she nuzzles Joanna's neck and she whispers in her ear.

"Good morning my queen."

Joanna wakes up and she smiles while stroking Brit's cheek.

"Morning your highness."

Brit smiles and she kisses her and Joanna kisses her back until a knock was heard from the door.

"Girls! It's time for breakfast!"

"Okay mom!"

Joanna yells out.

"Also how was your fucking last night girls?!"

Josh yells outside the door until Linus's father George hits him in the head.

"Act like a man, not a pervert! Now downstairs now!"

They heard running downstairs and Joanna sighs and Brit snuggles up close to Joanna.

"To be honest I thought I would never snuggle someone as brave as you."

"Why did you think that Brit?"

"Because without you I would never have been free or safe without yours, Jenny's, Brad's and Sheldon's help! Beside I feel more safer around you, way safer than with me being with that Linus jerk."

"Well let's forget all that ok?"

Brit nods at the idea which made Joanna smirk and she snuggles close to her too. They were just talking to eachother about how they are so happy to have met eachother and to celebrate Christmas together and the New years together.

"Come on Joanna and Brittany!"

They can hear Linus's voice and the two girls groan and so Brit had gotten out of bed first. But when Brit got up she was only wearing a bra and her panties which made Joanna's face dark red and hot.

"Babe have you seen my purple shirt and black leggings?"

Joanna was silent.

"Babe?"

Joanna was still silent which made Brit turned around and sees that Joanna's face was dark red and she giggles.

"You ok? You look like you seen a beautiful person!"

Joanna blinks after hearing that remark and she was still silent but as soon as Brit had gotten closer to her with a smirk she started to stutter.

"U-Uhhhh ummm I'm f-fine! I w-was just l-lost in thought!"

Brit sits on Joanna's lap and she looks at her with her two innocent looking eyes and she whispers.

"Oh really? What were the thoughts?~"

Joanna was then again silent because she doesn't know how to reply should she be honest or just say something stupid? She had never experience this before so she is kind of new to this 'Seductive' version of Brit.

"Th-they were u-ummmm me umm on t-top..."

"Oh? Well then~"

Brit then goes to her ear and whispers in a seductive voice.

"Well maybe I think that you should~"

Joanna is waiting for Brit saying the last part but after Brit licked the tip of her ear which turned Joanna into jello she then started to talk again.

"Kiss this pillow you dirty girl!~"

"What?"

Brit pushes a pillow on Joanna's face and laughs until Joanna pounces on her and grabs Brit her clothes while Brit was still laughing.

"I'm mean aren't I?~"

"Yes, you are very mean!"

"But you still love me~"

"Yes I do."

Joanna and Brit smiles as they kissed eachother one last time before they got up and started to get ready for their day. When Joanna walks by Brit she spanks her real fast which made Brit jump while a yelp went out her mouth and her face turns red and she glares at Joanna.

"Love you my queen bee!"

Joanna runs down the stairs while Brit was smiling and while she was putting on her earrings and begins to put on her makeup until the door was slam shut and she looked behind her.

"Babe?"

She gets up and walks to the door and tries to open up the door but it was locked shut.

"Joanna Wilson I swear to god if you're trying to prank me I swear to the fashion gods above I am gonna kill you!"

She was smiling and she stopped and stands back while having her arms crossed.

"Oh ha ha ha Joanna this was a good prank. Now let me out, I am hungry already!"

"Babe?! You are still in my room?!"

"Yeah! Where are you?!"

"The bathroom in mom's room! I thought you locked me in here!"

"No! I'm locked in your room!"

They were banging on the doors crying out for someone to come and open up the doors and they can hear Joanna's mother Christina telling Linus to let them out and Brits eyes started to widen and she starts yelling to them not to send him up to them but it was too late. Linus unlocked the door but instead letting Brit out he just walks in and locks the door behind him.

"Missed me babe?"

Brit groans and face palms and shakes her head.

"For the last time we are NOT together! We will never be back together!"

"Aww come on don't be Taylor Swift!"

Brit face palms once more and she slaps Linus.

"YOU are being Yandere-chan so shut up! Why can't you let me and Joanna be happy!?"

"I still love you Brit!"

"Brittany."

"Please babe be with me! Besides how is she better than me?! I am rich and she isn't!"

"When your father and her mother gets married then she'll be rich too!"

"So?! I'm gonna be her step-brother."

"No you are not! Now I'm gonna be nice and leave and-"

As she was trying to get past him he pushes her down while smirking.

"I saw you this morning~"

"Oh fuck no! This is **NOT** gonna be like that homeless woman in Japan who slept and lived in that one mans home but instead it's not a woman camping in my room it's now **YOU** camping in here overnight is it?!"

Linus smirks and she tries to push him off but he was too strong for her, but Linus was getting close to her to kiss her until she kicked his nuts which had finally gotten off and she started to bang the door crying out for someone to save her and the door opened and it was Linus's father and Joanna runs into the room and pushes Linus down and punches his face in and he cuts her arm with his pocket knife and Christina pulls Brit out and is holding her hand.

"Quick go to the airport now on the last two days of next week we will all hang out as a family ok? Your's and mines ok? Both of your bags are downstairs and remember to give Joanna her medicine both day and night!"

"Wait wait wait! Why are you rushing us out?!"

"He has gotten out of control so me and George are gonna stop him from killing Joanna! We were telling him how we were gonna leave Joanna with the house and the money so you two can only stay here because I am gonna move in with George and Linus went out of control and both lust and anger had gotten the best of him and he went out of control! Now go!"

Brit nods and she turns towards George and he carries Joanna to the bags and Joanna was groaning in pain and they all grabbed their belongings and headed to the car and Joanna gets in the drivers sit and turns on the car without saying good-bye to her mother but she said thanks to George. On the way to the airport everything was silent until Brit touched her lover's hand and she looks at Joanna's face and thank god it was just bruises and nothing else but there were cuts on her arms which made Brit feel awful for not doing anything more to protect her.

"Brit I'm so sorry he was trying to kiss you I should've stayed there with you!"

"Joan you didn't know, besides I should be the one saying sorry for not stopping him if I did then you wouldn't be hurt."

Joanna sighs and stops the car as soon as they got to the parking lot of the airport and she looks at Brit.

"Look at me Brittany."

Brit looks at her while was trying to contain her tears.

"I know, I know I keep getting hurt from him but it is all for you Brit because I truly do love you and I would sacrifice myself FOR you."

She puts her hand on Brit's cheek and Brit hugs her with tears falling from Brit's eyes.

"Joanna Rose Wilson you know how much I hate it when that big brute hurts you! I love you and only you! I don't want you to get hurt or get violated or just anything!"

"Brit he was gonna kiss you or even worse..."

"I protected myself but baby please don't do that please because to be honest you are the most important person in MY life! I wish I saved you! I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Joanna can sense a bit of both sadness and anger in Brit's voice and she nods and Brit breaks the hug and she looks at Joanna's eyes.

"I don't want ANYTHING bad happen to you!"

"Nothing will!"

Brit sniffles and her makeup was runny and she hugs Joanna tightly.

"M-my hero."

"My queen bee."

Joanna hugs her back and looks at the time.

"Oh shit! Ready to go to London?!"

Brit smiles and nods while putting extra eye liner and eye shadow one while slightly giggling.

"Oh shit I forgot about that. I was too crying my eyes out that I forgot our vacation."

Joanna kisses Brit and Brit kisses her back deeply and after a few minutes they got out and they walked into the airport and got their passports checked out and got all scanned and they walked into the plane to go to their homeland which was London.

The flight was three hours until the plane landed and everyone had gotten out and Brit and Joanna had gotten their bags and they walked out of the airport and they see a beautiful blue sky with white crispy clouds floating around and they held eachothers hand.

"Where are we gonna stay at Brit? You told me you know a place."

"Well Joanna it will be at my very own PRIVATE home!~"

"Wait, wait, wait! YOU have your own home?!"

"Yeah I lived there by myself for peace and quiet from drama and also to work on my own stuff like fashion lines before we moved to America but it was good we did because I met Tiff and she moved in with us and we became like sisters instead of cousins."

Joanna nods while smiling and they rented a car and they were smelling the air at the country which brought both Joanna and Brit good memories and they began telling eachother stories of what they did when they were kids.

"Whoa! So you pulled the old exploding pen ink prank on Justin Bieber when you were just 12 years old?"

Brit was laughing and she nods.

"I was bored and his hair was AWFUL have you seen it when he was a kid?!"

Joanna nods while laughing.

"It looked like a flipping beaver cut especially his teeth just ew!"

"Look who's talking about beaver's."

Brit glares at Joanna and flips her off which made Joanna roll down the window and started to yell.

"OOOH! SHE COMMITED A CRIME! SHE FLIPPED ME OFF, WHERE'S THE TICKETS?!"

Brit pulls her down with her one hand which made the car go slightly off the road and spanks her leg while Joanna was laughing her ass off.

"Bad Joanna! Bad Joanna!"

"Ow! Owie! I'm sorry but it was worth it baby!"

Brit scoffs at Joanna's remark and they began talking more while Joanna was looking at Brit's criminal record which to her surprise she was in jail once with Tiff because they burned down the old school while was trying to frame Jenny but Tiff was in jail three times basically stealing and vandalism which isn't new for Joanna to hear. During the next 30 minutes when they are about 10 minutes away from Brit's house Joanna just couldn't help but thinking about why her mom wanted them out early all she wanted to do was give her gift to her mother and that's all. Brit notices Joanna's stare at the blank piece of paper in her sketchbook so she holds her hand to wake her up from her trance which made Joanna flinch.

"You okay Joan?"

Joanna nods and she looks out the window.

"You know I can easily tell when you are not happy you know that right?"

Joanna smirks and chuckles a little.

"I'm just confused as to why they let us go that easily like I thought we were gonna stay there for today and see your parents tomorrow. All that they told me is that I pack up my bags and leave nothing else!"

"They were gonna leave the money and the house to us Joanna."

"What why?"

"Because once your mother and Linus's father George gets married she is gonna move out and move in with him and they are gonna give us the house and half of the money for us to afford our college funds and such."

"So when Linus heard that he went crazy with lust and anger?"

"Yup."

Joanna nods sees a two story in front of them and Brit parks the car and the outside was victorian shade of red and black which peaked Joanna's interests.

"Oooh! This is a very nice house you have Brit!"

Brit smiles and she gets out the house keys.

"Thanks babe now can you get the bags and put them in the living-"

She turns and Joanna runs in with the bags so fast that it made Brit's hair frizzy up and she finishes her sentence with an annoyed groan.

"Room."

Joanna had already set everything up and she ran upstairs to Brit's room which had a king sized bed and she put hers and Brit's clothes up and set up the bathroom and kitchen and she was just as happy as she can be which made Brit smile and she shuts the door and locks it and she looks at the time.

"Wow it is already 8:00 P.M."

"Wow time really flies huh?"

Joanna was making Ramen noodles while Brit nods and Joanna hands her a bowl as she begins to eat she sticks her chopsticks up her noses and she wiggles her nose which made them move and she pokes Brit while she was eating her Ramen with her spoon and she looks up and begins to laugh hard which made her snort.

"Oh my god babe! It was just a dorky trick that I learned from Ling from Mulan!"

Joanna laughs as well and Brit was shedding a tear out of laughter and tries to calm herself down.

"B-but it's funny because I love Mulan and you just referenced one of my favorite scenes!"

Joanna smiles big and tries to do her impersonation of Ling by singing.

"I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shines like stars!"

She gets up drags Brit with her to the living room and starts to sing.

"Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? Why can't I sleep without thinking about you?"

Brit giggles and starts to sing.

"Everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky! Can't you feel my heart beat slow? I can't let you go I want you in my life."

They touched eachother's foreheads before kissing eachother and they hear the doorbell ring which made them groan in annoyance because whenever they try to have a romantic moment there is always something or someone just having to come by and interrupting them. Joanna looks through the key hole and it was her brother's Zeke, Link, and Joel which made her face palm and motions Brit to sit at the couch and she opens up the door.

"Hello dear baby sister!"

They tell Joanna in a singing tone of voice and Joanna gives out an awkward smile.

"Guys! Hi how's it going? How long has it been?"

"Four years!"

Link tells her with a pouty face.

"And we heard from dear mother that you and your girlfriend the country's famous Brittany Krust are here in England for the holiday's!"

Both Zeke and Joel said at the same time which made Joanna nod and yet still have the awkward smile on her face and she nods. Her brothers are all triplets so they are also like the three stooges but they are more snootier, greedier and especially more spoiled than Brit and Linus. They wear suits that matches their eye colors like Link wears green, Zeke wears brown, and Joel wears blue.

"So these are your older brothers?"

Brit gets up and walks to the door and Joanna nods.

"Oh my gosh you are Brittany Krust!"

The three brothers kneels down to Brit and pushes Joanna out of the way so they can come in and kisses her hand.

"We are forever in your service your highness!"

The three brothers said while bowing to her which made Brit's face turn red and she looks at Joanna and mouths the words.'Now I know what you mean by being obsessive.' Joanna nods and Link hands Brit a red rose.

"Here you go m'lady! I knew that red is your favorite color from Joanna's diary!"

Brit takes the flower and thanks Link and Joanna face palms and Joel hands Brit a short black skirt.

"This is from the newest Jean phillpe's magazine!"

Brit is getting the more awkward feel and once more she thanks Joel until Zeke has to just give her a ring.

"Brittany "Brit" Krust will you go out with me?! This is 100% REAL diamond!"

Both Brit and Joanna face palms and Brit shakes her head.

"No, I'm sorry but I cannot accept because as you know I am dating Joanna here besides your mother is about to marry someone who is the father of Linus Hitcherson."

The three brothers looks at eachother in utter shock and they got into their car after saying quick goodbye's and kissing the two on the cheek and started to take off to the airport. As soon as they left Joanna shuts the door and locks it while her face was deep red due to embarrassment and Brit hands her the rose that Link gave to her. Joanna looks up at Brit and smiles and takes the rose and places it in Brit's hair.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to kill them."

"Not yet Joanna, not yet."

Joanna giggles a bit and they looked at the time and it was 9:00 P.M so they got upstairs and Brit got into the bathtub to have a relaxing bathtime while Joanna is writing in her diary and drawing while she was having those thoughts of her having sex with Brit once more which made her shake her head no and she thinks to herself.'No Joanna Wilson Lee that is wrong! You and her have been dating for three whole months! Sure that is a long time but it is too soon also! She is also probably not ready to do any of those things with you yet, but then again she was acting seductive to you earlier and yesterday but still! She was probably teasing you so just stop having these thoughts!' She then got up and begins to look for magazine that she was reading until she realized she left it in the bathroom while she was taking her makeup off, she groans and she knocks on the bathroom door.

"Hey babe?"

Brit was caught off guard from her thoughts about having sex with Joanna and her trying to get rid of those thoughts for she thought the same as Joanna which is that Joanna might not want to do it, she begins to stutter.

"Y-yes?"

"I left my makeup magazine in there so is it ok if I can quickly go in there and grab it real quick?"

"Yes Joan you can come in here."

Joanna goes into the bathroom with her eyes closed with her both of her arms just wondering around, looking for the counter which made Brit groan and face palms.

"I am covered up in bubbles so you can either open up your eyes or you can wonder around like an idiot and fall."

Joanna giggles nervously and she opens up her eyes and sees the magazine on the floor. She picks it up and she sees Brit in the tub which made her face turn dark red to which it begins to sting and begins to feel like she is on fire.

"Joanna? Are you ok?"

Brit was giggling at Joanna's expression and at how red her face was which it was so cute to see.

"Y-yeah I'm fine! I am just gonna go so ummmm see you in a bit!"

She turns around and Brit giggles and pulls her into the tub with her and before Joanna could react she was already drenched and covered in bubbles and her hair was covering her eyes. She can hear Brit laughing and she moves the hair out of her eyes and she realizes she in the tub with her. Her eyes grows big and her face turns dark red.

"Well are you gonna take a bath with me or not?"

When Brit asked her that question she begins to stutter.

"U-ummm sure! I-I mean i-if that is alright with you!"

Brit stares at Joanna which made Joanna blush more and made her think.'Dammit she is so cute!'

"W-why do you want me to a-anyways?"

Brit giggles and she puts her hands on Joanna's chest.

"Because well for one you stink pretty bad and also we're both girls and so I thought that you would like to."

Brit was giving off one of her cute innocent looks which made Joanna made up her mind to go fully nude for the first time...In front of Brit Krust herself. Even though they slept together in the same bed they had never seen eachother naked before so this was the first time which made Joanna incredibly nervous and full of self doubt. She gets out of the tub and takes off her pants and shirt and already Brit started to blush a deep red and her eyes widens at how skinny Joanna is and her abs.

"Are you sure you are not a jock?"

Brit jokes and Joanna pours shampoo over Brit and shakes her head.

"Oh fuck no!"

Brit begins to laugh hard and she motions Joanna to continue which Joanna did and once she took her bra off her breasts were big which made Brit surprised and Joanna then yells out.

"I-I'm sorry! But i-if you don't like then please don't s-see!"

"I do wanna see! I am just surprised that you have a beautiful figure!"

Joanna sighs and is still embarrassed and as soon as she takes off her panties Brits face turns really dark red which begins to sting. Joanna was shaved from chest to legs which made Brit bite her own lip when she saw Joanna's pussy shaved and she looks away until Joanna gets into the tub.

"Babe? Brit? Oh god it's my body isn't it?"

"N-no! It's just that I am so surprised you didn't show me your body sooner! You look so perfect and just so beautiful!"

Both hers and Joanna's face were still red and they started to wash eachother's hairs and backs and they were throwing bubbles at eachother and splashing at eachother which made them like kids all over again.

After a few minutes of being in the bathtub together Brit decides to get up and dry off.

As soon as Brit got out of the tub and wraps herself around with a towel Joanna looks at Brit and she was getting those thoughts again because just by looking Brit's perfect and shaved body it makes her bite her lip because of how much she wants to claim Brit her own permanentally.

"I'm going to be in the room ok?"

"Ok Brit!"

Brit smirks and kisses Joanna deeply and Joanna kisses her back.

"I love your body by the way Joanna Wilson."

This made Joanna blush.

"I love yours too Brittany Krust."

Brit blushes and smirks and she walks into the bedroom and shuts the bathroom door and Joanna lays her head against the wall and begins thinking to herself.'Oh how much I want to claim her.' Brit puts on her robe while looking for her pajama's she was thinking of the exact same thing of wanting Joanna to take her virginity and claim her. She cannot get rid of Joanna's naked body out of her mind just by thinking about it makes her crave for it and that has never happen to her but then again she only kissed Linus once and never again and when she saw him naked one time she regrets it and just by thinking about it makes her feel sick but with her kissing Joanna multiple times and this is her first time seeing her lover naked she feels happy and she wants to be with Joanna forever. In the bathroom Joanna was getting out of the tub and puts her robe on and walks out while Brit was still wearing her robe and was lost in thought until Joanna hands her, her pajama's which snapped Brit out of her thoughts.

"Thanks Joan."

"Welcome Brit."

They share a smile at eachother and Brit puts her panties, her tank top and her fuzzy British flag pants and lays on the bed and begins to read her book of.'Fifty shades of Grey.' While Joanna was snapping the buttons of her night shirt up until halfway up she looks at the mirror and sees the book Brit was reading.

"Wait a minute... **YOU** read Fifty shades of Grey?!"

Brit puts the book up and she shakes her head.

"No!"

"You do! Lemme guess you were imgaining having sex with me?"

Joanna jokes and she begins to giggle while Brit was blushing dark red and she was right. Brit WAS imagining doing all those stuff to Joanna but she lies.

"No! It's just a good novel!"

Joanna giggles and nods while she climbs in bed and lays next to Brit and she puts on her headphone and begins to start listening her favorite song called."The vengeful one." By Disturbed which expresses her anger towards cyberbullying and certain media and such. Brit could hear the song coming through the headphones and it was so damn loud she tries to yell but it was no good and starts to play Joanna's guitar which also failed. She sighs and lifts one of the headphones up and yells.

"Turn it down!"

Joanna jumps and starts to twitch then turns her music off and Brit becomes confused by Joanna's twitching.

"You twitch?"

"Only when someone spooks me!"

Brit giggles and begins to read the last page of her book and closes it.

"That was strange."

"I told you that Fifty shades of Grey was weird!"

"No you didn't!"

Joanna nods her head while Brit shakes her ahead.

"Woman I know kung-fu like Misty!"

"Don't you DARE reference that stupid ninja girl!"

"Why?"

Brit sighs and she becomes nervous because all those years ago Misty and Jenny used her's and Tiff's fears against them and she hadn't tell Joanna them yet.

"Well during our freshman year Misty went into mine and Tiff's heads while we were asleep and yes we were in a prank war so while we were sleep and like I said before Misty went into our minds and found out our fears."

Joanna tilts her head and nods.

"What were they?"

"Ok I'm not TOO scared of spiders only HUGE ones and so Jenny was like a HUGE black widow spider but Tiff is terrified of spiders. But my second fear is heights so when Misty told us that we need to be up in the bell tower I was in utter fear but Tiff picked me up and ran up to the top and trust me Joanna I was NOT too happy!"

"What was the third one?"

Brit giggles nervously and scratches the back of her head.

"Ummmm it is both mine AND Tiff's worst fear so you better be prepared."

"Ok?"

"It's ummmm n-nerds.."

Joanna face palms twice and shakes her head.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"There was 8 of them! **8** of them!"

"Why are you scared of nerds?! I can understand the first two but why are you scared of nerds!?"

"Because they look creepy with their glasses and their weird drawings and pimples and braces and just eww!"

Joanna gives her blank stare because she wears glasses and she used to wear braces and she has a bit of pimples. It didn't take Brit too long to realize what she had just said that kind triggered Joanna.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Joanna."

Joanna hangs her head low and begins to talk like Crona from Soul Eater.

"Wh-why must you be so mean to the nerds? I'm a bit of nerd and geek!"

Brit holds her close and she chuckles softly before kissing Joanna's head.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me honey!"

"Then call me Senpai."

"What?! No!"

"Fine then, then call me daddy."

Brit turns silent which made Joanna laugh hard.

"No!"

Brit smacks Joanna softly and sighs.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me, Feed me, and take care of me! But the main question is that what am I gonna do with you?!"

Joanna looks at Brit and Brit was smirking.

"Well you gotta love me, feed me, take care of me and of course fuck me~"

Joanna's eyes widens and Brit's mouth drops and her face turns deep red out of embarrassment and she covers her mouth. She could not believe that she had just tell Joanna that she wants Joanna to fuck her. She apoligizes and runs to the bathroom to splash water in her face and she breathes in and out to calm herself down. Meanwhile with Joanna she was blushing deep red and she comes up with an idea and she walks towards the bathroom door which was shut and she knocks.

"Ok I'm gonna be back babe with a few things be right back!"

"Ok...I'll be in here just thinking be careful babe ok?"

"I will! I love you so much."

Brit sighs and smiles.

"I love you too Joanna."

Joanna puts on her normal clothes and her boots and jacket and leaves the house which leaves Brit all alone in the bathroom and she looks at the clock and it was 10:30 P.M which makes Brit wonders where Joanna is going at this time of night. 10 minutes later while Brit was writing in her diary Tiff calls her and she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey cous how's it going?!"

"Well it was going fine until I said something that I totally regret saying to Joan."

"Damn girl what did you say?"

Brit sighs and texts what she said to Tiff.

"Ohhh what did she say?"

"She was quiet but ten minutes ago she left."

"Isn't it like nighttime where you two are at?"

"Yes it is Tiff, look I'm worried."

"Why?"

"I'm worried that I scared her off."

"Girl don't be worrying she probably went to get something! She probably feels the same."

"We've been dating for three and a half months which makes tomorrow our fourth month anniversary I want her I do but am I taking things to far? Am I becoming like well Linus or something?"

"Hell no girl! Look I know this is scary for you but things will get better I have faith in ya!"

That made Brit smile and calm.

"Anyways Tiff how's it going over there?"

"Well nothing much except Linus was acting like a whiney baby like Kylo ren."

"No, Kylo is cute. The one man who is whiney and ugly it would be Anakin Skywalker! Trust me Anakin is UGLY!"

Tiff begins to laugh.

"Oh hold on I got a message Brit hold on."

Tiff looks at the message and it was from Joanna which reads.'I'm gonna do it.' This made Tiff smile and cackle like a witch.

"Yes! Finally!"

Brit was confused and Tiff tells Brit to stay in the bathroom till Joanna tells her come out which Brit was still confused but she said ok to it and Tiff hangs up. Brit hears Joanna coming into the room with stuff and she wants to peek through the door to see what's going on but Tiff told her not to and so she did. After 20 minutes later it was 11:00 and Brit was still writing until Joanna knocks.

"Come out Brit."

Brit walks out and there were candles that were lit everywhere, rose pedals on the bed, and a vase full of flowers were at the table. Brit was both surprised but was still confused.

"Joanna what are you doing?"

"Well since we are here all alone and tomorrow is our fourth month anniversary I thought I could do something special!"

"But it'll be four months tomorrow."

"It's close enough."

Both Brit and Joanna giggles and Brit hugs her tightly.

"I thought you were mad at me for saying that. Because I know that you want to take things slow it's just thoughts had came to me and-"

Brit was cut off by Joanna kissing her.

"Sometimes I wonder when you will shut up and just kiss me on moments like this."

Joanna said while smiling.

"Well you are cliché with all of this!"

"But I did it for love and for you Brittany Krust."

Brit giggles and her and Joanna kissed eachother deeply while the soft romantic music playing in the background which made things more romantic for them. Brit wraps her arms around Joanna's neck and Joanna wraps her arms around Brit's waist and slowly moves her hands towards Brit's ass and softly gropes it while hers and Brit's tongues were twirling around and with the air of romance and love around them makes this moment special for them both. After a few minutes of kissing Joanna pulls Brit down on the bed and she got on top of her while both her and Brit were blushing.

"U-ummm if you don't want to we don't h-have to do this Brit we can just-"

Brit kisses her and wraps her arms around Joanna once more and she licks her lips.

"I want to Joanna please, I have been longing you to take me.~"

Joanna blushes and smirks as she begins kissing Brit deeply and slowly wraps Brit's shirt up. Brit tries to hold in her moan until Joanna begins to look her sensitive spot on her neck by nibbling on her neck and once she finds it she smirks and bites a little hard which made Brit jump and squeaked a moan.

"Oh?~ Someone is enjoying this hm?~

Brit's face was dark red and she turns her head away which made Joanna chuckle and begins to suck on her soft spot on her neck which made Brit moan with each hard suck until a minute later after leaving loads of hickey's around Brit's neck she takes Brit's tank top off and begins to rub her breasts and her tits were hard. She smirks and licks her right tit which made Brit shiver but Joanna stops and looks at her.

"Would you like for me to go slow then go fast?~"

Brit smirked and wrapped her arms around Joanna's neck as she moaned softly do

"Do as you please love~"

"Yay~"

Joanna presses her knee against Brit's crotch and begins to rub as she nibbles her right tit still while groping her breast harder and begins to suck both of her tits. Brit moans more as her face turned a dark red as her pussy begins to get wet from the rubbing which Joanna sticks her hand through her pants and rubs her clit. Brit's juices begins to coat against Joanna's hand as she moaned louder and she squirmed softly

"Want me put these in?~ "

Joanna tells her lover as she was slowly teasing her entrance which made Brit blush even more and mumbles softly.

"Y-yes I do... You tease."

she blushes and looks away.

"What do we say?~"

She spanks her thigh slightly hard which made Brit jumped and whimpered a bit.

"If you don't stop teasing me I'll give it to you ten times worse!~"

Joanna nibbles her neck once and sticks her first two fingers in her pussy and begins to thrust slowly. Brit moans louder than before as her pussy would slightly get tight around Xela's fingers

"Someone enjoying this huh?~ " Puts a third finger in and begins to stretch it out while thrusting and Brit buries her face into Joanna's shoulder as she whimpered and purred, moaning louder as her pussy slowly began to throb. Joanna begins to thrust faster and faster and she leaves marks on her neck while Brit was moaning into Joanna's shoulder and she had wrapped her arms around her, holding onto her. Joanna lays her down and she licks Brit's clit which made Brit moan louder than ever before.

"Oh Joanna yes!~"

Joanna smirks and nibbles her G spot and sticks her tongue inside her and licks around in her while sticking her fingers in her once again and once more she goes from slow to fast with each moan Brit gave out.

"Oooh please baby please make me cum please!~"

Brit arches her back and Joanna kisses her deeply while putting her fourth finger in and went as fast as she could and she goes down to Brit's pussy and licks her and she moves her fingers together in a fast motion .

"I'm about to ah!~"

Brit cums on Joanna's hand and a bit on Joanna's face and her face went into deep red and she covers her face. Joanna licks her cum and smiles.

"Mmmmm you taste delicious~"

Brit looks at her and smirks and pounces at her and flips Joanna over.

"Now it is **MY** turn~"

"Oh? Well I was just now thinking that Ms. Brittany Krust just had enough of being dominated by a nerd~"

Brit kisses her deeply and unbutton Joanna's shirt and slightly touches Joanna's hardened nipple while using her other hand to rub Joanna's wet pussy while Joanna began moaning. Brit smirks and she slides Joanna's panties off and begins to nibble her other breast and licks the nipple, repetitively. She slides three of her fingers into her pussy, leaking entrance, while she still strokes the clit with her thumb. Joanna keeps arching her back and is bucking her hips against her gentle, tormenting hands. She prods in and out of her, excited. She waits for Joanna to orgasm and have your cum all over her fingers, so she can taste your wonderful juices. Her eyes was looking at Joanna's lustful eyes and she yells out.

"Say my name, cum for me, Joanna~!"

She continues moaning.

"Oh, Brit~! I'm so close~! Keep going~! BRIT~!"

She finally orgasmed and Brit had taken out her fingers and begins to lick them and her pussy entrance and has a lustful smile on her face.

"You taste so good too~"

She lays on top of Joanna and whispers.

"I love you Joanna so much~ Now next time we shall have a more intense session hm?~"

"Oh yes baby~"

They both kissed eachother and slowly went to sleep even though it was 2:00 A.M.

 **OK SO YES ON JOANNA'S SEXY TIME I OF COURSE WAS TIRED. SO YEAH SORRY! WELL THIS WAS PART ONE OF WINTER ADVENTURE!**


End file.
